The Heart of A Bodyguard
by sunshine-48
Summary: “Why are you really helping me?” She asked quietly… Max sighed. “Because you don’t want to be alone and right now neither do I.” MaxLulu
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Okay, so I own nothing. Nothing at all. Which is quite sad because I love Max and would love to own him, however I don't. So anything you recognize I do not own at all. Please don't sue. I'm not a big fan of courts, or judges, or lawyers or anything of that sort. Thank-you.

Pairing: Max/Lulu and other pairings and allusions to other pairings.

Summary: "Why are you really helping me?" She asked quietly… Max sighed. "Because you don't want to be alone and right now neither do I."

Note: Max is 26 in this story. I don't know his age in the show and I'm sorry if that makes other people mad. It really isn't my intention.

* * *

The Heart of A Bodyguard 

Chapter 1: Meetings.

Max Giambetti had a thing for the boss's wife. Or ex-wife rather. It was unorthodox and he'd probably be considered another lost soul that was sucked into Carly's poisonous ways, but that didn't matter because he had a thing for her. It's not like he asked for this. He was perfectly content keeping this to himself. However, he had an annoying little brother and despite his job description, Max would never lay a hand on Milo.

He sighed and pulled the collar of his coat up higher. It was the end of November and the snow had started to fall. The temperature was going down and at this moment all he wanted was to be back in Italy with his family. However, Italy to him seemed so far away. He was stuck and couldn't get out. He let a bitter smile flitter across his face. He wondered what his family would say to the way he and his brother were leading their life.

He shook the thoughts out of his head and continued to walk towards Kelly's. The local diner that would be warm and welcoming and have a cup of hot coffee waiting for him. He was at the doors of the said diner and had his hand on the handle, ready to rip the door open and get away from the icy weather, when he heard it. He let his hand drop.

A sniffle. Another sniffle.

He frowned as his hand automatically went to the gun resting on his hip. He walked carefully to where the noise was. He stopped when he came to the beginning of the alleyway. Bad things happened in that alleyway. Things that he knew too well. He strained his ear when he heard a sob and crying. He walked towards the noise, his hand still resting on the gun.

He saw a girl. Blonde hair. She was wearing jeans, boots, a sweater and an apron tied around her waist. He shook his head. She was crying that much he could see. Her head was in her arms which rested on her knees and her body was shaking with quiet sobs. He treaded softly until he stood beside the girl. He crouched down and shook her gently. Her head came up and he was met with the startling blue eyes that were now puffed red of Lesley Lu Spencer.

* * *

Lesley Lu Spencer known commonly to people as Lulu was being comforted by one of Sonny's guards. She looked at his brown eyes and started crying again. She was numb from the cold which was really her fault and her legs were asleep. He stood from his crouching position and for a moment she thought that he would leave her. Alone in the alleyway…the way he found her. Alone. He didn't. Instead he reached down and grabbed her arm, gently pulling her up. She got up with him. She didn't try to fight. He was bigger then she was. And while some people thought she was stupid she wasn't that stupid. She was still crying and he put an arm around her. 

Max knew who she was. Not from personal encounters but just because the town was small and everyone knew everyone. She was crying, that much he noticed. What she was crying about he had no idea. He didn't even know why he was helping her. He should have just left but he didn't. Max was a catholic man. He was raised catholic and he was brought up to help those who needed help. She needed help.

He held her against him. She was hesitant to put her arms around him but in the end she did. She put her head on his chest and she started to cry all over again. He wondered how bad things were for the Spencer girl if she cried this much. He figured that if he had Luke as dad he'd be crying too. He silently sent up a prayer of thanks that Sonny had given him the night and next day off. Milo shot up a line of Italian curses when Max left.

"You know that you're here, in the cold, at the end of November with no coat on?" He asked.

He felt her nod. She sniffled and looked up at him. "It's my fault." Her eyes widened and she backed away from him slowly. Max stifled a sigh. Apparently, she knew him too. "I'm really sorry about this. I don't usually do this."

"I'm not going to hurt you." He told her.

She nodded. "I know." She pointed down to her apron. "I should be going back to work anyways."

"I was heading in there too." He didn't add anything else and she didn't either. He stuck out his hand. She looked at it oddly. "I'm not going to hurt you." He reminded her. She took his hand and he led them out of the alleyway that held so many bad memories. They were at the doors of Kelly's again and he heard her let out a curse. He turned around and looked at her. Their hands that were joint together fell apart. His going to his side and hers going to her side. "What's wrong?"

"They're still in there and while it's a Spencer trait that absolutely no weakness is to be shown, right now, at this point in my life, it's not working and all I keep on doing is crying." She sighed shakily and looked up at him. "I guarantee you that I will cry when I go in there."

"Then don't."

"My shift isn't over. Mike will have my head and my jacket is still in there."

Max breathed in deeply. He looked at the girl who couldn't be more then eight-teen at the latest nine-teen years old. Her eyes looked haunted and were glazed over with tears. Really, this was ridiculous. He was a bodyguard for one of the most feared men on the east coast. He was shot at more times then he would like to remember yet he was a marshmallow when it came to a sad female. "Which one is your coat?"

She looked shocked. "What?"

"Your coat," He repeated, "Which one is it?"

"It's the long red one on the hook by the stairs." She saw that he nodded and turned around. "Wait, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to get your jacket and then we'll go from there."

"I told you I'm not done my shift yet."

"Leave that to me."

And she did.

* * *

He had no idea why he was doing this. It's not like he knew the girl. He knew her brothers and her father, but not her. His mama always did tell him that he had a bigger heart then Milo. Sometimes his mama thought Milo didn't even have a heart at all. Then she would laugh, her eyes would sparkle and she would press a kiss to both of her sons heads. 

He walked into Kelly's and went straight to Mike who was behind the counter with his head bent down. Mike lifted his head when he heard the jingle of the bell. He raised his eyebrows as Max walked over. "Mike." Max said nodding his head in greeting.

"Max." The older man nodded back.

Max leaned forward. "Listen, Lesley Lu Spencer-"

"Lulu." Mike said automatically. "Everyone calls her Lulu." He explained at Max's puzzled look. "What about her?"

"She's upset and can't come in. I'm going to take her stuff and I wanted you to know that she won't be able to finish her shift."

Mike frowned at the bodyguard, "Since when do you care about eight-teen year olds?"

"Since I found her crying in the alleyway." Max replied. He walked by a group of teenagers, he recognized Maxie Jones, Georgie Jones and Dillon Quartermaine sitting around a table with an older man. He had to be in mid 20's just like Max. He continued walking until he got to the side of the stairs. He looked outside and was happy to see that Lulu Spencer stayed where he left her. He saw that she was hugging herself and looked at the hook of coats. He saw the long red one and picked it up. As he was walking to the door he saw Dillon frown and stand up.

"That's Lulu's jacket." Dillon said.

Max closed his eyes. Kids these days were really stupid. "I know." He walked around the teenager who looked ready to fight back but Georgie who Max guessed was his girlfriend put an arm on his. Max opened the door to look back to nod at Mike.

He felt the jacket being pulled from his arm and saw that Lulu had taken it and put it on herself. He made sure that she was ready when he gently led her away from Kelly's.

They were two blocks away from Kelly's when he realized that he didn't have his coffee that he had wanted in the first place.

* * *

"What was that about?" Demanded Dillon. He looked at Georgie who just shrugged. 

"Looks like Lulu made a new friend." Maxie laughed. She shook her head with an evil smile on her face. 'Oh wait until Lucky gets a hold of this.'

"We shouldn't make any assumptions." Georgie said. She looked at Professor Marquez and offered him a small smile.

"And he was?" Professor Marquez asked.

Maxie leaned forward. "You know who Sonny Corinthos is?"

Professor Peter Marquez nodded. Who the hell didn't know who Sonny Corinthos was? He became very friendly with Jason Morgan who held a gun to his face just a few weeks ago.

"That's his bodyguard." Maxie continued. She started to laugh. "And it looks like dear Lulu just got herself into a bag of worms." She blew a piece of hair out of her face. "I don't know about you guys but I really hope that she finds a snake."

"That's enough out of you Maxie." Mike snapped. "Get back to work, Georgie."

Georgie nodded. "Yes sir." She leaned towards her sister. "Go home Maxie."

Maxie rolled her eyes. She'll be going. Just not home.

* * *

They ended up at docks. If the alleyway wasn't a safe place the docks weren't any safer. He had just as much bad memories in both places. They sat down on the bench and he looked at the girl beside him. She was quiet since Kelly's and Max was starting to get slightly worried. "Do you want me to take you home?" 

"I live with the Quartermaine's." She replied.

"I wouldn't want to go home either."

She let out a little laugh and Max felt a little better despite the cold. He cleared his throat. "I know that this is unethical and everything but my place isn't that far away from here if you want you can stay with me."

She looked at him sharply. He put up his hands. "I'm not trying to do anything. It's just you don't want to go home and I don't blame you and you're not telling me where else you could go and I'm not about to leave you alone." She was silent. Max knew she was contemplating things. "I have some hot chocolate and coffee along with a crap load of junk food. I have movies and everything."

"Why are you really helping me?" She asked quietly.

Max sighed. "Because you don't want to be alone and right now neither do I."

* * *

Okay so what do you think? I know that it's weird and stuff but I hope that you guys will give it a chance and try to be easy on me. This has been in my head for a while. It may seem slightly AU and well, that's the point. Sort of. 

Leave a reply please and I'll update soon. Hopefully.

Books.

P.S. I put this on another website and decided to try it out here! Hope you all like it!!! And I changed the title name too!


	2. Conversations and Tears

Disclaimer: Okay, so I own nothing. Nothing at all. Which is quite sad because I love Max and would love to own him, however I don't. So anything you recognize I do not own at all. Please don't sue. I'm not a big fan of courts, or judges, or lawyers or anything of that sort. Thank-you.

Pairing: Max/Lulu and other pairings and allusions to other pairings.

Summary: "Why are you really helping me?" She asked quietly… Max sighed. "Because you don't want to be alone and right now neither do I."

Note: Max is 26 in this story. I don't know his age in the show and I'm sorry if that makes other people mad. It really isn't my intention.

* * *

A Bodyguard's Heart

Chapter 1: Conversations and Tears

Maxie Jones wasn't always a bad girl. In fact she liked to think that once upon a time she was an angel. One who would always follow the rules and listened to what her father and mother would tell her. Well, her mom was never home and always in Texas and her father, the police commissioner, was always at work. Then she met Jesse. He was in her eyes perfect. Maxie knew too well that perfection never lasts. He died and left her alone…until Lucky Spencer walked into her life, again.

To her it seemed like her childhood crush never went away.

He was married. Which didn't stop her because Maxie never liked Elizabeth anyways and Maxie knew what people were saying about her. She didn't really care. If she was a home-wrecker then Lulu Spencer was a whore. In some twisted way Maxie loved seeing the youngest Spencer fall from her high chair. While she loved Lucky she loved watching Lulu break into pieces.

Which would explain why she was standing in front of Apartment 9. She took a breath and knocked on the door. She waited until she heard the door knob creak open and the door opened. "Lucky, hi." She said. She eyed him up.

"Maxie, what are you doing here?" Lucky asked. "You shouldn't be here. Elizabeth is going to come home soon and it would be better for the both of you to not snap at each other. It's not good for either one of you."

Maxie rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'll be going. I just thought you would like to know what Lulu is up to." She turned around to leave.

"Wait." Lucky said, "What's going on with Lulu?"

With her back facing Lucky, Maxie smiled.

Roundabout was fair play.

* * *

Lulu Spencer sipped her hot chocolate as Max sat down on the other side of the couch. She looked around the penthouse. "Nice place." She commented.

"Thanks." Max took a sip of his coffee. "So, was there any special reason why you were out in the snow?"

Lulu sighed and traced the mouth of the mug with her index finger. She shrugged. "Everything." She turned her head to see Max looking at her intently. "My mom slipped back into her catatonic state, my dad fled to some unknown country to most likely wallow up in his self pity, Lucky knocked Maxie Jones up and every time I call her on it everyone jumps down my neck and tells me that I did the same thing. Only I'm worse. You see Maxie is actually keeping the baby, I had an abortion." She set the cup down on the table and ran a hand over her face. "And I just spilled my guts to a total and complete stranger. That's great. Go ahead."

Max raised his eyebrows. "Go ahead and do what?"

"Judge me. Tell me that I killed my baby. Tell me that I'm trash and I have no room to judge Maxie because then that would make me a hypocrite."

"I'm not going to judge you. You're trying to protect your brother. There's no shame in that. As for your abortion, I can't say anything because a lot of women get it. It was your choice and if they keep on rubbing it in your face, then you need new friends."

Lulu let out a laugh which made Max smile. "I think that you're one of the only people to understand me and I hardly even know you."

"Let's change that then."

Lulu blinked. "Excuse me?"

"I don't know, don't you teenagers have that game where you ask questions back and forth?"

"You mean twenty-one questions?"

"Sure. Why not?"

"Because you're what? Twenty-five?"

"_Twenty-six_." Max corrected. He set his mug down on the table. "And if you're afraid of a little game-"

Lulu scoffed. "Okay then Mr. Bodyguard, you are so on."

Max smiled and leaned back into the sofa.

At least she wasn't crying.

He was a sucker for a crying pretty female.

* * *

Lulu threw her head back and laughed. Loudly. "You like my cousin? Jesus, what does she have that makes her so likeable. I mean don't get me wrong. I love my cousin to death but if she has this many guys after her then I have got to ask her what she's doing. Maybe I need to pick up a few hints or something."

Max laughed along with her. "Yeah, that's what we need. Another Carly. One is good enough."

Lulu cocked her head to the side. "Yeah, you're right." She was silent for a moment and then started laughing again.

Max pretended to scowl. He picked up a pillow and hit her with it. She just laughed harder. "Okay, if you're done laughing at my expense, I have a question."

Lulu cleared her throat. "Okay ask."

"Since I told you who I had a little something for, you have to tell me who you have a little something for. He can't be a celebrity either."

Lulu frowned and looked up at the bodyguard. "If I tell you promise not to laugh. You can't taunt me either. And what I say here stays here. You cannot utter anything to anyone."

Max held up his hands. "I promise."

Lulu took a deep breath. "It was a few months after I came to Port Charles and I saw him and thought that he was really good looking." She mumbled something under her breath.

"Who?"

She mumbled something under her breath again.

"You're going to have to speak up there Lulu I can't hear you."

"Jason Morgan." Lulu exploded. "There are you happy? I think that Jason Morgan is ten different kinds of good looking."

Max stared at her in disbelief. He then threw his head back and let out a deep laugh.

He laughed harder when a pillow came smashing into his stomach.

* * *

She was curled up on the couch and drifting off to sleep when he came back into the living room. He smiled softly. Max looked at the clock on the wall. 11:35 and she was already asleep. He couldn't blame her. They talked for hours and the bodyguard had a new appreciation for the blonde teenager that he had just met that day. He walked to the closet and opened the door. He grabbed a blanket from the top shelf and made his way over to the girl occupying his couch. He unfolded the blanket and covered her with it. She burrowed her head deeper into the pillow.

He sat down on the other couch and put his legs on the table. It had been a long day. He was thankful to have the next day off. He leaned his head back against the couch. Not even a moment later there was insistent knocking on the door. He cursed silently when he saw Lulu wake up. He walked to the door and looked through the peephole.

Damnit. He should have expected this. "It's Lucky." He informed her before he threw the door open.

* * *

"Where is she?" Lucky demanded as he marched into Max's penthouse.

"Who the hell said you could come in?" Max growled.

"She's my sister."

"I'm right here Lucky." Lulu announced getting up from the couch.

Lucky walked to his sister and pulled her arm. "Come on you're going home."

She pulled her arm out of his grip. "I don't want to." She said quietly.

"Lesley Lu Spencer don't make me carry you out of here." He grabbed her arm again.

Max pulled Lucky back. "She said she doesn't want to." He looked at Lucky. "What gives you the right to come barging in my home anyways?"

"She's my sister and I don't want my sister associating with the likes of you."

Max took a step forward. Really, he wasn't much a fan of Lucky Spencer and Max was quite happy that he might actually get the punch in that he really wanted. He was stopped by Lulu when she put her hand on his arm. "I'm going to give you to the count of five to get the hell out of my home or I'm throwing you out."

"Come on Lulu let's go." Lucky said.

"I'm not going Lucky. I'm going to stay here tonight." Lulu told her brother. She looked at Max, her eyes pleading for him to agree. Max nodded. Lulu let out a sigh of relief. "Who told you I was here anyways?"

"Maxie told me that she saw you leave with this…thug."

"That 'thug' has a name and its Max and Maxie told you huh? Well, you can go back to Maxie and tell her to go straight to hell and mind her own goddamned business."

"She's worried about you. Like me."

"Get out Lucky, please."

Max wasted no time in shoving Lucky out the front door and slamming it in his face. He locked it immediately. He watched as Lulu sunk back into the couch. "Nice family you have there." He commented.

Lulu smiled before she started crying all over again.

* * *

Okay end of Chapter 2. What do you guys think? Good, bad, awful? Please let me know. I have a feeling that this is going to be longer then my other stories which is exciting for me because I don't write long stories at all, so this will be new. I hope that everyone likes this.

Now on to my reviewers:

**Hartjm**: Thank you very much. I'm glad you're liking this story and I hope that you will read the rest to come!

**Anonymous**: I like the pairing too. I wish in the show they'd put Milo and Lulu together because they'd be cute but I love the idea of Max and Lulu. I love Max, he's my favorite! Hope you liked this chapter.

**Frozentears10**: Aw…thank-you very much! That means a lot to me. I don't think a lot of people have thought of this pairing before but it's been in my head for a while so hopefully we'll see where this will go. I hope you got my e-mail that said what the website was. If you didn't it's this website; http://p222. it's an amazing website. So many good stories! Hope you liked this update!

**Kleine Snowdrop**: I hope that you liked this update. I like Max too. He's such a cutie!

**IlovetowriteSMP**: He does seem sweet doesn't he? He reminds me of a big teddy bear. He seems like you could trust him which is why Lulu opened up to him so quickly. Because it's hard not to like him. I'm glad you liked the last sentence. I don't know if you noticed but a lot of things that went on in the first chapter will have a lot to do with the story. I think that's confusing but you'll see. Hope you liked it!

If I missed anyone I'm really sorry! Thanks for the reviews!

Yours Truly

**Books.**


	3. New York, New York

Disclaimer: Okay, so I own nothing. Nothing at all. Which is quite sad because I love Max and would love to own him, however I don't. So anything you recognize I do not own at all. Please don't sue. I'm not a big fan of courts, or judges, or lawyers or anything of that sort. Thank-you.

Pairing: Max/Lulu and other pairings and allusions to other pairings.

Summary: "Why are you really helping me?" She asked quietly… Max sighed. "Because you don't want to be alone and right now neither do I."

Note: Max is 26 in this story. I don't know his age in the show and I'm sorry if that makes other people mad. It really isn't my intention.

* * *

A Bodyguard's Heart

Chapter 3: New York, New York.

It was seven o'clock when Max finally got out of bed. His day off and he couldn't sleep in. He wasn't sure if it was because he wasn't use to sleeping in or the girl downstairs that's been occupying his thoughts. He sighed. He figured it was Lulu. He had never seen a female cry that much and it worried him. Really, it did. He wasn't heartless. If he was he would have left her in the alleyway. He walked to the bathroom and flipped on the radio once he shut the door and turned on the light.

It cackled and then the weather man came on. "_The air is getting cooler, decorations are being put up and flurries are on their way. What a way to start off the first of December. The temperature will be dropping to minus eight so dress warm if you're heading outside."_

Max let a smile grace his face. He knew exactly what he was going to do on his day off. He looked at his watch. He brushed his teeth and washed his face. When he was done he went back into his room and put on a pair of Jeans, a sweater, his Nike sneakers that he hardly ever wore and grabbed his jacket.

He walked down the stairs and headed straight for the couch. Her head was resting on her arms and she was lying on her stomach. He could still see the tear streaks on her cheeks. He hated to wake her but if they were going to leave they had to leave now. He shook her gently. She groaned and pulled away from him. He shook her again. Her eyes popped open and she looked at Max. She sat up slowly. "Hey, come on, get up."

"What time is it?" She said while stifling a yawn.

"Seven-thirty and you need to get cleaned up before we go." He helped her up and pushed her up the stairs. "The bathroom is the first door on the left and I have extra tooth-brushes underneath the sink."

"Hold on a minute buddy," She said turning around on the stairs to face him. "Where are we going?"

Max smiled. "We're going to New York."

Lulu cocked an eyebrow at him. "We're in New York, Einstein."

He rolled his eyes. "Not here. I mean we'll go to Manhattan, Madison Avenue, Little Italy, Central Park, hell we'll even go to the Bronx."

"Really?" Lulu asked.

"No. Contrary to the popular belief…I don't have a death wish."

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you signed up to work for Sonny Corinthos."

"Has anyone ever told you're hilarious? Honestly you're a laughing riot." Max said deadpanned.

Lulu laughed and walked up the stairs. Once at the top she looked at him again. "So you really are taking me to New York City?"

"Yes."

She nodded. "Max, do you think we could walk on Broadway? I've always wanted to see what it looked like."

"We'll do whatever you want. Just on one condition."

"What's that?"

"No crying."

Lulu smiled. "No crying."

* * *

They were walking side by side down the stone steps to Central Park. It was four o'clock in the afternoon and they were carrying bags of clothes, movies, c.d.'s and food, while holding on to their cups of hot chocolate. Lulu had her head titled up towards the sky with her mouth open trying to catch snowflakes in her mouth. Max sat down on the bench that was near them and Lulu followed suit. "I never knew you liked Frank Sinatra." Max told Lulu.

"Like I never knew you liked my cousin." Lulu laughed.

Max scowled. "This coming from the girl who thinks that Jason Morgan is '_ten different kinds of hot_.'"

"Ouch, you got me there." She looked at all the bags. "And for the record me and Old Blue Eyes we go way back."

Max nodded. "I'm sure he called you up." He examined the bags between them "I never knew you could shop so well."

Lulu hit him in the arm. "Stop being a jerk." She smiled. "Thanks for taking me. This was exactly what I needed."

Max shrugged. "No problem. On the plus side, I think we finished our Christmas shopping."

"Ain't that the truth." Lulu agreed.

Max sighed and got up. He grabbed some bags and Lulu did the same. "Well, as much as this was fun, we have to go back to Port Charles."

"Do you ever wish you could move?" Lulu asked while they walked out of Central Park.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, don't you wish that sometimes you lived somewhere other then Port Charles? There's so much out there. There's so much right in front of our faces and we don't see them until they drift away. I don't want to be like that. I love my family and Port Charles will always be my home but sometimes I wish it wasn't." Lulu sighed. "That's completely stupid right?"

"No." Max disagreed. "It's human and yes, there are sometimes when I wish I could go back to Italy and be with my family. It's all a part of life."

"Life sucks."

"Sometimes." Max agreed.

"Not now though." Lulu said. "Right now is like perfect."

Max smiled lightly. Yeah, it was perfect.

* * *

"Your birthday is coming up soon." Lulu announced while they were driving through Port Charles and munching on the food they brought with them. "December 22nd."

Max nodded. "Yes it is."

"What do you want?" She asked after swallowing her last chocolate bite.

"Nothing."

"You can't want nothing for your birthday. It's your birthday and you'll be like what? Twenty-six?"

"Twenty-seven." He corrected.

"So what do you want?" Lulu asked again.

"Nothing."

"You are very stubborn."

"Same to you." Max turned a corner and drove into the Quatermaine's driveway. "Are you sure you want to be here?"

Lulu sighed. "I have to. Don't worry though; I'll go straight to my room." When the car came to a stop, she collected her respective bags and opened the door. Max got out and helped her. "Aw, you're such a gentleman. Seriously though, thank-you for everything."

"Don't worry and if you need anything at all, you have my cell phone number. It's on me at all times you know."

"I know."

Max walked her to the door. He looked around. "I don't feel comfortable leaving you here. I'm not a big fan of the Quatermaine's."

"Me either. I'll be alright though. I'm a Spencer remember?" She opened the door and walked in. "Thank-you." She shut the door.

Max walked backed to his car, got in and drove away.

* * *

Right when the door shut Lulu gripped her bags and booked it up the stairs as fast and quietly as she could. She sighed when she shut the door of her room. She planted all of her bags on her bed. She smiled. It was a good day. She had fun. It wasn't everyday that she hung out with one of Sonny's men. Her family minus Emily had this thought that anyone who worked for or was in the same business as Sonny Corinthos was corrupt or had no sense of morals.

Max was different. She liked him. He made her laugh and knew what to do when she was sad. For just meeting him the night before he knew more about her then her own family did. She dug around in one small bag and pulled out a c.d. She put it into her stereo and put the volume up.

_Start spreadin' the news, I'm leavin' today_

_I want to be a part of it, New York, New York_

_These vagabond shoes are longing to stray_

_Right through the very heart of it, New York, New York_

The lyrics and rhythm flew out of the speakers. She shook her hips along with the music and sang softly. She heard her door creak open and saw Dillon walk in. She looked at him and turned towards her bed.

_I wanna wake up in a city that doesn't sleep_

_And find I'm king of the hill, top of the heap_

"Where were you?"

Lulu ignored and him and kept on singing.

_These little town blues are melting away_

_I'll make a brand new start of it, in old New York_

_If I can make it there, I'll make it anywhere_

_It's up to you , New York, New York_

"Damn it, Lulu! Answer me." Dillon walked around her bed and grabbed her by the shoulders.

_New York, New York_

_I want to wake up in a city that never sleeps_

_And find I'm A-number-one, top of the list,_

_King of the hill, A-number-one_

"You didn't come home and the last we saw you, you left with one of Sonny's men. This is ridiculous Lulu. You're ruining your life. Listen, I get that you want attention but that…thug isn't going to help you. He's going to destroy you."

"Like you did?" Lulu finally asked. "Get out Dillon. Stay out of my business." She pushed him towards the door. "And that thug? He has a name and it's Max." She shut the door in his face.

She looked at the stereo and continued to sing along to the rest of the song.

_These little town blues are melting away_

_I'm gonna make a brand new start of it in old New York_

_A-a-a-nd if I can make it there, I'm gonna make it anywhere_

_It's up to you, New York, New York_

_New York._

The song switched to a softer one and she walked over to the stereo and turned down the volume. She got out her cell phone from her sweater pocket. She dialed a number. After three rings the person on the other line finally answered. "Listen Giambetti, I know you said you wanted nothing for your birthday, but really you're turning twenty-six…alright I'm sorry, _Twenty-seven_. So seriously, what do you want?"

* * *

I don't know if I liked this chapter or not. What do you guys think? I hope you guys liked it. I'm sorry for the wait. I was busy and stuff. Oh well, I hope that you guys really liked it. I know that this sort of seems AU which is yeah, what I guess it is. It is a bit AU.

The song does not belong to me. It belongs to the great Frank Sinatra, who by the way was linked to the mob. Did you guys know that? It's called New York, New York. Obviously!

Onto my reviewers;

Hmmart: I'm glad that you like it so far. I hope yout like it now too!

Frozentears10: You're welcome for the website I hope that you like it. I loved the twenty-one question part too. It was fun to write. Hope you liked this chapter.

Hartjm: I like to think that I got Lucky's personality right. He's sort of pissing me off right now, but hey? I'll deal. I really wanted insight on Maxie because I like her to an extent I hate what she's doing but there has to some psychological reason behind it. I think she's desperate. I'm trying to get a lot of characters involved in this. Hopefully, they'll all make an appearance sometime throughout this story. Hope you enjoyed Chapter 3!

IlovetowriteSMP: I'm glad you liked the Maxie part. I felt that it gave some insight. Lucky is getting me angry so I had to write something to make him feel shunned. Hehehe. I hope Lulu and Max are good. I hope you liked this chapter!

Amy: My e-mail is messed beyond belief right now so I'm hardly on it because it just won't work but I'll give you the website it's; ; **http://p222. **I hope that helps! It is unexpected but I liked it. Max and Lulu are my favorite and I decided, hey? Let's pair them up! I hope you liked the story and read it until the end!

SweetMagnolia: Thank you! I'm with you that it won't work on the show. I'm hoping that General Hospital put Lulu/Milo together because I think he really likes her and they'd be cute together. The next generation of Sonny and Carly! Lol! Just kidding. I'm glad you're liking the story and I hope you liked this chapter!

Anonymous: I'm happy you liked the previous chapter and I hope you liked this one!

JourneyLover062: I'm glad you found this story. I'm glad that you think that they could work too! Hope you'll continue to read!

Pequenop: I'm so happy that you like it! Thank you so much for thinking my writing is good! I like the interactions between them too. It's cute and makes me smile while I'm writing. Don't be sad! I've written a third chapter just for you! Hope you liked this one as much as you liked the previous ones!

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. If I missed anyone I am _so sorry_ but I send a big thank-you!

Signing off

**Books**


	4. Pirates and Ice Cream

Disclaimer: Okay, so I own nothing. Nothing at all. Which is quite sad because I love Max and would love to own him, however I don't. So anything you recognize I do not own at all. Please don't sue. I'm not a big fan of courts, or judges, or lawyers or anything of that sort. Thank-you.

Pairing: Max/Lulu and other pairings and allusions to other pairings.

Summary: "Why are you really helping me?" She asked quietly… Max sighed. "Because you don't want to be alone and right now neither do I."

Note: Max is 26 in this story. I don't know his age in the show and I'm sorry if that makes other people mad. It really isn't my intention.

* * *

A Bodyguard's Heart

Chapter 4: Pirates and Ice Cream

They always said that once a room turned quiet the moment you walk through the door…there was a good chance that they were talking about you. Lulu Spencer walked into Kelly's with her head held up high and refused to look at the other patrons who had all of a sudden gone quiet the moment she walked into the Diner. She smiled at Mike. He smiled back and gave her an apron. "You have a lot of work to catch up on young lady." He said smiling.

"I know. I'm sorry for running out."

Mike waved his hands. "I'll let you off the hook. Just this once. Don't make it a regular habit."

Lulu crossed her fingers over her heart. "I promise."

Mike nodded. "Okay. That's good. There are vegetables that need to be cut and dishes to be cleaned in the kitchen. After you're done with that you can come out here and see what needs to be done."

"Got it Mike." Lulu said. She walked over behind the counter, stuffed a cookie in her mouth and walked towards the kitchen. She didn't bother acknowledging the people she once considered her friends.

* * *

"Did you see how she just ignored us?" Dillon ranted. "She just walked in and didn't even acknowledge that we existed. I tried talking to her yesterday, or should I say last night. Yes, that's right she came home last night. I tried warning her that he would be nothing but trouble. Do you know what she did? She slammed her door in my face."

Maxie rolled her eyes. "Honestly Dillon, just let her go. It's not our fault if she goes and gets herself shot. God willing." She muttered the last two words underneath her breath as she took a sip from her coffee.

Georgie sighed impatiently. "Dillon, how many times do I have to tell you to let Lulu do things her own way? What she does in her time obviously doesn't involve you so stop trying to get involved."

"I'm just worried."

"Don't get too close to her," Maxie started. "I'm pretty sure she bites. But then again you'd know if she did or didn't…right?"

"Shut-up Maxie."

Maxie held up her hands. "I'm calling them like I see them."

"Then you obviously can't see well." Lulu retorted. She turned to Mike. "Do you want me to mix the vegetables or put them in their own bowls?"

"Mix them in one big bowl would be fine." Mike replied.

Lulu nodded and walked towards the group of teens. "If you all want to talk about me or say crap about me do me the decency and just say it to my face. Because not only does it degrade yourselves, which yes Maxie, you can go lower then you already have, it also insults me. If you're looking to dictate someone I'm going to make it exceptionally clear that it won't be me." She took a breath. "Dillon, I told this last night and I'll tell you again. Stay. Out. Of. My. Life. That goes for the rest of you."

"Gosh Lulu," Maxie replied in a voice that made Lulu want to gag. "The whole world doesn't revolve around you."

Lulu narrowed her eyes at the other blonde. "Caffeine is bad for the baby, but I'm pretty sure that you already knew that. I'm sure you'll tell Lucky that you purposely tried to hurt _his_ baby. You're his _bitch_…remember?"

Lulu turned around and disappeared into the kitchen, a smile on her face and the weight of the world finally off of her shoulders.

She looked at the clock. Ten fifty-two in the morning. She had seven hours to go.

* * *

She was serving a family of four. A mother and her three kids. One eight year old. One three year old and a new born baby. She winced every time she saw the mother smile lovingly at the baby. Lulu glanced down at the baby girl who looked up at her with wide blue eyes. She felt a pang but smiled nonetheless and took order of the family of four. She was giving them their drinks when he walked into the diner. Lulu smiled her first genuine smile of the day. She took down their orders and passed it to Penny who took the paper and smiled at the blonde teenager.

"It's a slow day today." Penny remarked.

Lulu nodded. "Yeah it is. Listen Penny, do you think it would be okay if I took like a ten minute break?"

"Let me guess, to hang out with your friends and talk about the teenage things you guys are going to do?"

"No. At least not with them."

The brunette looked confused but all she did was nod. "It is pretty slow."

Lulu smiled. "Thanks Penny."

She walked away from the counter, passed Dillon, Georgie, Maxie and now Professor Marquez and walked straight to Max who sat reading the menu. He put it down when he saw her sit down in the chair across from him. "Hey friend." Lulu said happily. "Want me to get you anything?"

"Are you my waitress?" Max asked bemused.

Lulu stood up and bowed. "Lesley Lu Spencer at your service." She straightened up. "Now may I suggest the special?"

"I think I'll just go with the number four no mayo." Max said.

She frowned. "You bruised my ego." She turned to Penny. "Penny? I've got a number four no mayo. Holler when it's done please and thank-you!"

"You're welcome." Penny called back.

Max quirked an eyebrow at the blonde as she sat back down. "Okay what gives?"

She looked at him. "I'm sorry?"

"What's got you so happy?"

Lulu leaned in and motioned with her finger for Max to come closer. Their faces were inches apart. "I insulted them today." She grinned ear to ear. "And I've never felt better." She leaned back in her chair. Max did the same. "I mean, I know that it's childish and but I can't help but feel relieved. Like the weight of the world that constantly bugged me was finally lifted off."

"I'm glad that you're finally at peace." Max told her.

Penny whistled and Lulu looked back. Plates were lined on the counter. She got up and took the plates to the family of four and then grabbed the last plate off the counter and made her way over to Max again. She placed the plate in front of him. She sat down again.

"Did it hurt when you served that family?" Max asked quietly.

Lulu looked at him with sadness in her eyes. "A little bit." At his look she sighed. "It hurt a lot. I looked at the kid and she had these blues eyes. It just startled me a little bit and sent me into a fit of 'what ifs.' I'm not a 'what if' person."

"They're never good. Making a person second guess themselves makes them crazy."

"Okay let's get off this subject. I don't want to cry again. So the mob allows lunch breaks? What do you guys do at night? Do you stand all day?"

Max smiled as he finished his burger and pushed his plate in the middle of the table and gestured to her that she could have some of his fries. Lulu dug in eagerly. "Milo and I get the day shift then Joe and Andy come in for the night shift. And yes, the mob allows lunch breaks. They don't want us to starve."

"So you're off at night?" Lulu questioned.

"Yes." He looked at her. "What do you have in mind?"

She shrugged. "Pirates of the Caribbean two came out last week and I wanted to watch it. I figured, why not ask you to watch it with me?"

"I never watched the first one."

Lulu gapped at him. "Blasphemy. That seals the deal. Tonight at your place. Seven o'clock sound good to you? I'll bring one and two…and ice cream."

"Ice cream?"

"It has Johnny Depp. Its better I eat ice cream then drool all over your sofas."

"Seven o'clock it is then." He got up to leave. He put a twenty down on the table. "Keep the change." He walked to the front door and looked back at her. "See you tonight."

"It's a date." She called out to him. She turned back to collect the plate. She watched as he disappeared from sight. She walked over towards the counter. Penny looked up with a knowing smile. "What?" Lulu asked.

"Other then the fact that Dillon looks murderous and you're dating a twenty-six year old…nothing."

"We're not dating."

"It's not a shame. I dated a twenty six year old. When I was sixteen too."

"Dirty." Lulu laughed.

Penny looked at the blonde with a smile on her face. "One could say the same about you."

Lulu stopped laughing. She frowned as the brunette turned around. "We're not dating." She muttered.

* * *

Max looked around the penthouse. Popcorn, chocolate, and pop were ready by the time that Lulu came banging on the door. He opened the door. She walked in with two bags. He took a bag from her. "That's a lot of ice cream." He stated.

"It's for whenever I come by. I love ice cream."

"It's December."

"And Johnny Depp walking around like he's drunk makes my life, what's the point?"

"What's in the other bag?"

"Other junk."

"You're ridiculous."

"Or amazing. Take your pick."

Lulu sat down and dug around in the bag of ice cream. "I called dibs on the Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough on the way over here- oh! Mini Coffee Crisp! Popcorn! Pop!" She turned to Max. "I think I'm in love with you." She looked back at her ice cream and tossed him a Rum and Raisin small jug of ice cream. She made a face. "That stuff is disgusting. It nearly killed me buying it you know."

"I'm sorry for putting you through pain." He said deadpanned. He turned around to get spoons from the kitchen.

She shrugged. "It's okay. Things just don't hurt me when I'm with you."

He paused with his back turned and let a smile grace his face. At least he knew that she felt safe. He kept on walking towards the kitchen and missed it when she turned her head to grace him with the same smile. She followed him. She walked to the freezer and opened it. She placed the rest of the ice cream in it and shut the door. She took a spoon from him. She linked her arm with his. "Come on. Johnny Depp awaits us."

* * *

It was nearing eleven and they were half-way through the second movie when Milo Giambetti walked in. The penthouse was dark except from the colour emitted by the movie. He raised his eyebrows. Lulu looked up and paused the movie. Max followed her movement. "Hey Milo." He winced when Lulu elbowed him. "Milo this is Lulu Spencer, Lulu this is my brother Milo."

"Nice to meet you." Lulu said. "We're watching Pirates of the Caribbean two if you want to watch."

Milo made his way over to the couch and sat beside Max. He looked at the ice cream cartons. "Is that ice cream?"

"Yes, Sherlock." Lulu replied.

"It's December." Milo stated. He looked at Max and then at Lulu for answers.

Lulu groaned. "It's _ice cream_. There's no wrong time for it. There's more in the freezer by the way."

"Is there Rum and Raisin?"

The blonde made a face. "You and your brother. There's one more. Hurry up."

"Bossy." Milo muttered. He went into the kitchen got the last Rum and Raisin, got a spoon and walked out. He resumed his seat next to Max. "Alright, let's watch some pirates."

Max looked at Lulu as she elbowed him. "Do you think I can crash here for tonight? I'll sleep on the couch."

Max nodded. "The sofas a pull-out."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh _now_ you tell me that."

"Hey? Press play." Milo told the blonde.

* * *

Milo was the one who woke her up. She took the pillow and slapped him on the head. He took the pillow and smacked her back. "It's illegal hitting a girl."

"Self defense." He retorted back.

"Stop picking on Lulu Milo." Max said making his way down the stairs. Milo rolled his eyes and walked out the door. Yelling that he'd meet Max at Sonny's. Max looked at Lulu with a smile. "So Pirates of the Caribbean, I have to admit, they're pretty good."

Lulu got up and stretched. She packed the pillows and with the help of Max put the sofa back where it was. "Thanks for letting me crash here Max."

"You can crash here whenever you want." Max told her seriously.

"I might take you up on that offer. Do you still have toothbrushes under the sink?"

"Like always."

She walked up the stairs and once at the top she looked back down. "You're a good guy Max." She said to him. "One of the only good guys left."

All he did was smile as she turned around and walked to the bathroom. He went into the kitchen and grabbed an apple. He took a bite of it and made his way into the living room to wait for Lulu.

As he sat down on the sofa that Lulu had occupied for the night, it occurred to him that what she thought of him meant more then he would have liked to admit.

* * *

So I'm a bit iffy on this chapter too. I don't know if it's good or not, so you guys have to tell me. I'm hoping that it was good because I'm going through a bit of the Pirates of Caribbean craze so this is where this chapter came from. I hope that you guys liked it.

Onto my reviewers.

Hmmart: You have no idea how much your review meant to me. It made me tear up. I'm really happy to see that you're liking this story. I honestly wrote it thinking that no one would read or even review. I'm glad that you're taking the time to read and review. I hope you stick it out knowing me it might get boring or it might get you angry. I hope that it's neither though. I'm really hoping for a Milo and Lulu pairing too. If not them at least Lulu and Pete. But knowing General Hospital they probably won't. Which saddens me a bit, but I think I'll live. I just wanted to say thank you so much and I hope that you liked this chapter as much as you liked the others.

Kleine Snowdrop: I hope he stays true to his character! That's why I love Max so much. And Milo. God those brothers are such cuties! I like their interaction too! Hope you liked this chapter!

Anonymous: I think it's better that they start as friends and then escalate. But we'll see where they go. Thanks for reviewing. I hope you like this chapter!

IlovetowriteSMP: Me too! I felt that he had to say that. Because at this point he doesn't know what to do anymore! Lol. Lulu I think would the real New York. Because she just seems like the person who would love all of those things. Thanks for reviewing. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

SweetMagnolia: I don't want their relationship to be rushed but then I don't want to prolong the process either. So we'll see where I go from here. Lol. Hope you liked this chapter and thanks for the review!

Pequenop: I'm glad that you thought the previous chapter was adorable! Hopefully you liked this chapter too! I am going to continue until this story is done! And reading your review just fuels me more! Hope you liked it! Thanks for the review

Okay so I have to say that you guys rock! If I missed anyone I am so sorry!

Signing off

**Books**


	5. Of Surprises and Christmas

Disclaimer: Okay, so I own nothing. Nothing at all. Which is quite sad because I love Max and would love to own him, however I don't. So anything you recognize I do not own at all. Please don't sue. I'm not a big fan of courts, or judges, or lawyers or anything of that sort. Thank-you.

Pairing: Max/Lulu and other pairings and allusions to other pairings.

Summary: "Why are you really helping me?" She asked quietly… Max sighed. "Because you don't want to be alone and right now neither do I."

Note: Max is 26 in this story. I don't know his age in the show and I'm sorry if that makes other people mad. It really isn't my intention.

* * *

A Bodyguard's Heart

Chapter 5: Of Surprises and Christmas.

It had been three weeks since she saw Max. Three long horrible weeks. Of course she'd see him come in and out for coffee but then he had to rush back to work. Sonny was trying to get Carly back from Jax whom she's going to marry on New Year's Eve and the mob boss suckered in both Max and Milo to help with his plan. She felt bad for the older bodyguard who was possibly in love or at least liked the said woman in the whole messy equation.

Sometimes Lulu envied Carly.

Right now though, she was just hell-bent on making Max feel better after the three weeks of hell he probably had to endure. After all, that's what friends do. They make each other feel better. At least that's what she did.

So, that's why you would find Lulu Spencer sitting on a chair, at a table in Kelly's (while she should have been working, but seriously? There was nothing) and was stewed over papers, pencils and books. Surprisingly. She was flipping through books, making notes and copying down recipes.

That was how Elizabeth Webber-Spencer found her sister in-law. She pushed the door open and walked in with her son Cameron. She stood at the door and watched the hunched figure of Lulu write. She walked over with her son (who was clapping because he saw his aunt) and sat down in front of the blonde teenager. The blonde in question looked up and smiled when she saw her guests. "Cammy! How are you baby boy? I bet that you're very excited for Christmas." Lulu looked at the brunette. "Thank-God you're here, I need your help with something."

Elizabeth smiled. "What do you need help with?"

"Have you ever been to Italy?" Lulu asked.

The brunette sighed sadly. "No. It's always been my dream though."

"But you know things about Italy right?"

"Yeah. I'm not an expert or anything but I like to think that I know my stuff." She looked at Lulu. She then looked at the books lying on the table. She picked them up. _'Introduction to Italy,'_ _'Italy in Pictures,' 'Italian Style,' 'Gelato: Finding Italy's Best Gelaterias,' 'The Italian Cookbook,'_ all stared back at her. "Lulu, honey are you planning a trip to Italy without me?"

Lulu laughed. "If I was planning a trip to Italy, you and Cameron would be the first people I'd call." She sighed. "It's…a project of sorts."

"What project?"

"My friends birthday is tomorrow and he won't tell me what he wants but then I remembered that sometimes all he wanted to do is go back to Italy and be with his family but because of his job and the fact that I don't think Sonny would allow him to-" She clamped a hand over her mouth. Her eyes widened as she looked at Elizabeth. Elizabeth stared at Lulu her facial expression mirroring the blonde's. Even Cameron looked at his aunt with wide eyes.

"Lulu," Elizabeth started, "What does Sonny have to do with your…friend."

"It's a long story." Lulu tried to say.

"I've got free time."

"Do you promise not to be mad at me? Because I can't take you being mad at me."

Elizabeth nodded slowly. "I promise."

Lulu launched into the whole story at how Max found her in the alleyway, went inside to get her coat, took her to his place (where Lulu insisted that nothing happened), taking her to New York, what happened with Dillon afterwards, calling him, insulting Maxie, and going to Max's place again and watching Pirates of the Caribbean. In the end she took a deep breath. "It's just, he's done so much for me and all I want to do is give him something back, you know?"

Elizabeth shifted Cameron to her other knee and watched as Lulu looked at her for a few moments and then bowed her head. The brunette knew what it was like to fall into the mob. She knew the tragedy that it would leave in its wake. She knew that once you fell in, there was no way you could get out. No matter how hard you tried to forget…you just couldn't. Elizabeth Webber-Spencer knew what the rush felt like and knew that it was damn well addictive. "Lulu?" The blonde looked up at her, "Honey, I know what its like. You may have not known but once upon a time I was in love with Jason Morgan. I know what the rush feels like and I can't say anything to discourage you because that would then make me a hypocrite. I just want you to be careful. I want you to know what you're doing."

"Max is a friend. He's done a lot for me. He makes me laugh and he listens when I talk." Lulu sighed. "Have you ever had someone like that? Someone so unexpected yet you can't help but feel comfortable around him?"

Elizabeth closed her eyes. Yes, she did know. She knew what it was like to have someone there when you needed them the most. She knew what friendship and love was about and she knew that while it didn't end up the way she wanted it to, she'd never take any of it back. She opened her eyes and saw Lulu staring at her. She smiled softly at the young girl. She picked up a book and started to flip through it. She smiled at her son when he started to clap and laugh. "Okay, so you need to tell me what you're planning on doing and making."

"Seriously?" Lulu asked excitedly.

"Seriously." Elizabeth confirmed.

As Lulu started to talk about she planned on doing she looked up at Elizabeth and smiled. "So, I have a question."

"Ask."

"You dated Jason Morgan, right?" At Elizabeth's nod she continued. "I was just wondering…is he as hot in bed as he is just walking around?"

Lulu laughed out loud at Elizabeth's facial expression and laughed even harder when she blushed a shade of crimson red.

* * *

Milo Giambetti frowned into the phone. "So you want me to _stall_ Max from coming home?"

Lulu sighed. "Yeah, just a little bit. I don't know engage him in a conversation or something Milo. It's his birthday today and just talk to him."

"How long do you want me to stall until?"

"Maybe a half hour. Forty minutes at the most. Liz and I are almost done. I'll text you when we're done." Lulu said before she hung up.

"Okay then." Milo said to the dial tone. He flipped his phone shut and put it into his pocket just as Max walked out. He walked over to his brother and slapped him on the back. "Happy Birthday big brother. How's it feel like to be twenty-seven?"

Max eyed his little brother. "It feels like I'm one year older." He sighed.

Milo shrugged. "Want to get a cup of coffee?"

"Okay." Max said as they started to walk to Kelly's.

They walked in silence to the diner. Milo looked at his brother from the corner of his eyes. He looked worn down and sometimes he felt that his brother would rather be anywhere but here. Inside his mind Milo knew where his brother wanted to be. It saddened him to know that they were probably never going to go back but it was life and sometimes life wasn't fair. He hoped that what Lulu was doing would make him happy. He figured that the present he and Lulu thought of would make him happy too. They made it to Kelly's and he opened the door and let in his big brother first. "Age before beauty." He said.

Max glared at him. "Don't forget I can still beat your ass." He retorted as they sat down at a table. He looked up as Georgie Jones asked for their order. "Two coffees." She nodded and all but ran away.

Milo laughed. "Looks like people are scared of the birthday boy."

"I think it's my present company that scares them."

"You're funny Max."

"So you want anything else for your birthday? I mean the coffees on me, but you got something else in mind?"

Max shook his head. "I don't know."

Milo looked at him sadly. "You want to go _home_, don't you?"

"Doesn't everyone? I want to go back but something tells me that we can't. It sucks."

Milo nodded. "Yeah, it does, but we have to make the best of what we have. Like the little blonde that basically attaches herself to you whenever she sees you."

Their waitress came back and settled their coffee in front of them before leaving to take care of her other customers.

Max smiled. "Lulu's something else."

Milo rolled his eyes. "Yeah a pain in the ass." He held up his hands in mock surrender. "I'm joking. She's a cool girl. She cares about you."

Max grew silent and his brother stared at him. They took a sip from their respective cups. "Do you think that being friends with me is endangering her?"

"Lulu?" Milo asked. "No way. If anything that girl would kick your ass before she let you even think that. She seems loyal and well I'm glad to see that she's still sane for having her brothers and father for family. Not to mention living with the Quatermaine's. That must be hell." He paused and took another sip. "She's got her head on right Max. She knows what she has to do. Don't worry so much."

"I worry about you too."

The youngest Giambetti brother smiled. "You don't have too. I'm a big boy."

"You're still my little brother."

Milo jolted when he felt his phone vibrate. He took it out and saw the text. He cleared his throat. "Maybe you should go home and rest. It's been a rough few weeks."

Max nodded. "Are you coming home too?"

Milo shook his head. "I've got a few errands to run before I head to the fort. You go though." He watched as Max stood up and went to dig into his pockets. Milo stopped him. "The coffee is on me." Max smiled and walked towards the door. "Hey Max?" Milo called out. "For what it's worth, I love you too. Happy birthday."

Max smiled when he walked out of the diner.

* * *

Max Giambetti was tried by the time he reached his penthouse. It wasn't that he was physically tried; he was emotionally and mentally tried. He fished out his keys and unlocked the door. The penthouse was dark when he walked in. _'Home sweet home'_ he thought sullenly. He flicked on the lights and nearly tumbled back. His once clean penthouse was decorated in green, white and red. Above the fireplace was a sign that said in painted colors _**'Welcome to Italy.'**_ In the middle of his living room was Lulu wearing a pair of green Capri pants, a white shirt that had the Italian flag on it along with what he considered one of the biggest hats that had the Italian flag. He shook his head.

_"Surprise!"_ She yelled. She clapped and he couldn't help but smile. He opened his arms and she came running into them, wrapping her arms around his neck. She laughed as he twirled her around. "Happy birthday!"

"What is all of this?" Max asked as he put her down.

"Well," Lulu said her voice changing to a foreign accent. Max laughed when he figured out that she was trying to speak English with an Italian accent. "This over here is _Sicily_, and over there you see in that corner? Well that is the _Leaning Tower of Pisa_." She continued to show him around his penthouse that she, and as he learned when they were in _Venice_, (which was really his bathroom with his tub filled with water) Elizabeth helped decorate everything.

By the time they were done the tour Lulu had switched back to her regular voice. "Now it's time to eat."

"You cooked?" Max questioned.

Lulu nodded happily. "Yes. I cooked and didn't burn anything. Isn't that amazing? Because I think it's amazing. Now come on. There's Caesar salad, pasta, and guess what I got? I searched absolutely everywhere and then I finally got it. Gelato ice cream and I made Tiramisu." She dragged him into the kitchen and he looked on in awe.

"You made this all for me?" Max wondered quietly.

Lulu nodded. "Elizabeth and Milo helped too. Hell, you even got little Cameron to help." She stood in front of him. "You like it right? I mean I know that you want to go back to Italy and be with your family and while this may not be the real thing, I just wanted to do something that would make you happy and I figured that this was it." She peered up at him. "Are you happy? Because if you're not I can clean everything and-" She was cut off when he pulled her into another hug. She smiled against him and held back.

"Never change, okay?" He said. "Because I love you the way you are."

"Insanity and all?"

"You've been talking to Milo haven't you?"

* * *

It was a night that he wasn't going to forget anytime soon, he concluded as he got into bed. Milo had come in the middle, when they were eating and had come straight into the kitchen and fixed himself a plate. The three of them laughed the night away. After they were done eating Lulu and Max cleaned up while Milo got started on getting the penthouse the way it was before. It took them two hours to fix everything and once they were finished all three of them collapsed onto the sofa.

_After a few minutes of just sitting there Lulu got right back up and put on her red jacket. Max smiled at the jacket. He got up and walked her to the door. "You know that you can just crash here tonight."_

_Lulu shook her head. "I promised Elizabeth that when we were done I'd head over to her place and we'd go Christmas shopping tomorrow."_

_"Aren't you done you're Christmas shopping?" Max teased._

_She smiled. "Yes, I am. However, she isn't. So I offered to help her out." She shook her head smiling. "Happy twenty-seventh birthday Max."_

_"Hey, you actually got my age right this time."_

_She nodded. "I guess I did." She gave him one last hug and waved to Milo. With that she walked out the door and onto the elevator._

_Max shut the door and said goodnight to his brother._

_"You'll get you're present at Christmas!" Milo yelled up the stairs._

Max shook his head from the memories of the night and smiled as he turned off his lamp light. Even though it was dark he knew that anyone could see his smile.

* * *

_The first Noel the angel did say  
was to certain poor shepards in fields as they lay:  
in fields where they lay a-keeping their sheep  
on a cold winter's night that was so deep.  
Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel,  
born is the King of Israel._

"Are you going to the ball tonight?" Lulu asked Elizabeth over the phone.

"I have too. I'm part of the staff." Elizabeth reminded the youngest Spencer. "Do you know what you're wearing?"

Lulu sighed as she walked over to her stereo and lowered the volume to the Christmas Carol down. "No I have no idea. Do you?"

"Yes, I do. Listen, Lulu I have a few dresses that I've just lost interest in or never wore so why don't you come over and we'll get ready together. We'll go together too. Just me, you and Cameron."

"Oh, Cameron's going? That's great. If it would be okay, then yeah. I'll take you up on your offer." Lulu said. "I'll meet you there."

"Alright sweetheart, I'm waiting." With that they hung up.

_Then let us all with one accord  
sing praises to our heavenly Lord,  
that hath made heaven and earth of nought,  
and with his blood mankind has bought.  
Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel,  
born is the King of Israel._

* * *

Max tugged on his tie as he sat at a table with Milo, Sonny, Jason, Sam, Jax, Carly, Michael and Morgan. He felt stuffed as he saw all the people fill into the room at the MetroCourt. Michael was talking to his dad about the Christmas break and how he caught a peek as to what his mother, Carly bought him for Christmas. Sam was gripping Jason's arm like she was afraid he was going to run off. He shared a glance with Milo. Milo rolled his eyes at Sam. Max snickered silently. Max and Milo both didn't like Sam all that much. Especially after they found out she had slept with Ric Lansing. Max shivered. He liked Ric Lansing as much as Sonny.

Max's eyes roamed around the room looking for blonde hair and an infectious smile. When he couldn't find her he turned back in his seat and stared at his plate.

"So," Sam asked, "Who's hosting this thing anyways?"

"The Quatermaine's." Jax and Carly answered.

"This, thankfully, means that we don't have to go and make all the pleasantries. The Quatermaine's do." Carly added. "We get to sit here the normal people we are." She paused for a moment. "Or as normal as we can all get."

Milo coughed behind his hand to hide a laugh. Max shook his head and kicked him underneath the table. Milo hissed and looked up at Max…when his jaw dropped. "Holy shit." He pressed his lips together right as the words flew out of his mouth. Everyone at the table including the two little boys turned to look at what caused Milo to swear.

It was Sonny who caught sight of them first, followed by Carly, Jax, Sam, Jason, Michael, Morgan and finally Max.

Carly sucked in a breath. "Lulu looks beautiful."

Sonny nodded. "Elizabeth too." Max saw that Jason couldn't help but nod.

Max stared at Lulu until she caught sight of him and gestured to Elizabeth who was carrying her son Cameron. Elizabeth nodded and all three of them made their way through the crowd of people and were walking towards their table. Elizabeth, Max had to admit, did look stunning. Her brown hair was up in a bun, with wisps falling down, her dress was a dark burgundy color with lighter red lines running up and down, and her straps while thin were identical to the dress. On her feet were shoes that matched the color of the dress.

It was Lulu that caught his attention. Her blonde hair was down and wavy. She wore a floor length gold silky halter dress. Her make-up was light and a grin was on her face the entire way over. Max stood up and ignored the looks that everyone but Milo gave him. Lulu's grin cracked into a full fledged smile as she picked up a bit of material from the bottom of her dress and hurried over. Once in safe distance she let go of the material and jumped into Max's arms. Not caring who saw Max wrapped his arms around the blonde and twirled her around. "Merry Christmas!" She squealed.

"It's not Christmas yet." Max reminded her.

Lulu waved her hand. "What's a few hours?" She turned her attention to Michael and Morgan. "Now who are these dashing young boys that I see?"

Michael and Morgan laughed. "It's us!" Michael said waving his hands.

Lulu shook her head as Elizabeth laughed along with them. "Now, you two boys are just so handsome."

"Stop teasing them, Lu." Elizabeth said. She kissed Cameron when he pulled on one of her wisps of hair.

Lulu turned her attention towards Milo. He stood as she crossed over. She gave him a hug. "Merry Christmas Milo."

"You too Blondie." Milo said.

Lulu punched Milo in the arm. She smiled at Carly. "Carly, you look beautiful." She examined her cousins dress. "Honestly, I love that dress. Where'd you get it from?"

"Jax got it for me." Carly told her. "You Lulu, you look amazing. My question is; where'd you get _your_ dress from?"

Lulu smiled at Elizabeth. "Would you believe me if I told you that Elizabeth made it? Because she did. She's a painter _and_ a dress-maker." She waved at the rest of the people and chatted with Sonny for a few minutes before she turned back towards Max. "You," She pointed at him, "Save me a dance."

Max nodded. "Where are you sitting?"

"At the table with Nikolas, Emily, Spencer, Lucky, Liz, Cameron and Detective Rodriguez." Lulu nudged him in the side. "When you see me want to rip my hair out, that would be your cue to play hero."

He laughed. "I'll keep that in mind." He looked at Elizabeth. "You look beautiful Elizabeth."

She smiled softly. "Thanks Max."

Max knew that she was trying her hardest not to look at Jason instead giving her full attention to her son Cameron. He winced when Lulu stepped on his foot. "You never gave me a compliment." She complained playfully.

Elizabeth laughed. "Now, you're in trouble Max. You should know better then not to compliment a Spencer woman."

Milo laughed at his brother when he turned red. "Get him Blondie."

Lulu shook her head. "It just means two dances instead of just one." She raised her eyebrows at Max. "What do you say Giambetti? You up for the challenge?"

Max looked down at her and at that moment he was oblivious to the looks and stares from not only the people at the table but scattered people all over the room. All he concentrated was on the blue eyes staring at him playfully. "Bring. It. On."

* * *

_Do you remember me?  
I sat upon your knee  
I wrote to you with childhood fantasies  
Well, I'm all grown-up now  
Can you still help somehow?  
I'm not a child, but my heart still can dream_

Her arms were wrapped around his neck and his arms were wrapped her waist. They moved slowly to the Christmas Carol. Other couples were around them. She saw from the corner of her eyes, Emily and Nikolas and she almost snickered when Nikolas was shooting daggers at her dance partner. She felt her heart sadden for Elizabeth when she saw Maxie pull Lucky up. The brunette's eyes looked crushed and Lulu could feel her practically sisters heart break in two. Elizabeth looked at her son sitting on the chair and whispered something to him. Lulu saw Cameron's eyes light up as he squealed. Elizabeth picked him up and carried him to the dance floor where, the said mother and son danced.

_So here's my lifelong wish  
My grown-up Christmas list  
Not for myself, but for a world in need_

She felt Max chuckle before she heard him. She looked up at him. "What's so funny? Is it because I'm short? Because if it is that then you're going to be in big trouble."

Max shook his head. "I just find it funny we're slow dancing to a Christmas Carol."

"But it's such a good Christmas Carol." Lulu told him.

_No more lives torn apart  
That wars would never start  
And time would heal all hearts  
Every man would have a friend  
That right would always win  
And love would never end  
This is my grown-up Christmas list_

"Maybe for the naïve." Max muttered.

Lulu hit him in the chest. "Don't be such a Scrooge. I think that in times like these this is exactly what we need."

_What is this illusion called the innocence of youth?  
Maybe only in that blind belief can we ever find the truth_

"What exactly do we need in times like these?"

"We need to believe that there are people out there who believe in doing what's right. Like you."

"Like me?" Max repeated glancing down at Lulu with confusion.

_No more lives torn apart  
That wars would never start  
And time would heal our hearts  
Every man would have a friend  
That right would always win  
And love would never end_

"You could have left me in the alleyway…but you didn't. You helped me get through what happened and because of that you've become one of the most important people in the world to me. You actually listen to me instead of berating me. You're my hero."

Max smiled down at the girl softly. "For what it's worth you've become really important to me too."

"Good. I like that." She glanced outside. "Hey Max let's go outside." She grabbed the bodyguard's hand and dragged him outside. Once out there she spun around. "Just smell the air, doesn't it smell refreshing?"

"It's cold. Aren't you cold?" He shrugged off his jacket and passed it to her. She put it on.

"Aren't you going to be cold now?"

Max shook his head. "Don't worry about me."

"I always worry about you. When I don't see you sometimes, I worry that you've gotten hurt somewhere. Elizabeth told me about that. How when she used to date Jason Morgan and sometimes when he would walk out the door she wondered if he'd come back through those doors."

"You shouldn't worry. I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself." Max assured her.

"Then you have to promise me that you won't do anything to willingly get yourself hurt."

"Lulu-"

"_Promise me_ Max."

"How about this. I'm going to try and not get hurt. It's never a guarantee that I won't."

"All I ask is that you try."

She looked at her watch on her wrist. "Hey guess what?"

"What?" Max asked.

"It's twelve-fifteen." She told him.

He smirked and grabbed her into his arms. He kissed the top of her head. "Merry Christmas Lulu."

She held him back. She sighed. "Merry Christmas Max."

One by one little flurries started to fall and fell on the two people looking out over the town that was being enveloped by small snowflakes.

_This is my grown-up Christmas list  
This is my only lifelong wish  
This is my grown-up Christmas list_

* * *

Okay this was one hell of a chapter. It's a total of twelve pages. Talk about long chapters. I had to do it though. I just wanted the Christmas and Birthday stuff over with because then that leaves me time to do the New Year's stuff. I hope everyone liked this chapter. In the next chapter hopefully things speed up a bit. Maybe I'm not sure. I have to see what mood I'm in. Anyways onto my reviewers:

**IlovetowriteSMP**: I think that Maxie is all about snarky. She's a witch and right now with the storyline she's doing I hate her even more. I wanted Milo to be confident because while flustered Milo on the show is adorable (makes me like him even more) I think that someone who's in the mob wouldn't get flustered over a girl. Whatever though, he's cute either way! I could see Lulu with Max or Milo too. I think Milo more on the show just because he shows an interest with her. I think that they would be good for each other. More then Lulu and Dillon. Does Dillon piss you off now too? I check out your story where Milo and Lulu hang. It sounds wicked. Hopefully you liked this chapter!

**Hartjm**: Hopefully you liked this chapter. Don't worry. How everyone reacts is in the next chapter! Hopefully!

**Hmmart**: Don't worry about it. If you want to unload about your day to someone review and unload all you want! Lol. I really wanted to show how the friendship builds up because often time's best friends make the best couples. Other's may not agree but I think so. I think it's important for Lulu to get along with Milo because then it makes everything else easier. Max doesn't have to referee when things go too far and everyone lives happily ever after. Lol. I totally agree with you too! It is the little things that count because those are the ones you're going to remember the most. I'm really happy that you're enjoying this story and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter too!

**Notashamedtobeasoilyfan**: You got it. I used to like Jason/Sam but Sam is pissing me off right now so my favorite pairing is now Elizabeth/Jason. They're just so compatible. They compliment each other. I'm glad that you decided to give this story a try and I hope that you liked this chapter. Double date? Hehehe, does Jason go out on dates? Who knows what could happen?!

**MarleyJF**: I hope they put Milo and Lulu together. He totally liked her and I could see them together totally! Thanks for the review hope you liked it!

**Little Miss Michelle**: Thanks for reviewing! I hope you liked this chapter. Isn't Old Blue Eyes the man? I love him! I'm actually listening to his Christmas C.D. now! Hope you liked it!

Alright the songs were The First Noel and Grown Up Christmas List by whoever you want them to be by because there are so many singers who sing them!

Happy Holidays Everyone! May your Christmas be the best!

Signing off

**Books.**

P.S. Remember that just because all you see on the news is the bad stuff, there are good people out there.

Happy Holidays. Be Merry. Be Happy. Get Drunk, if you want. Hehehe J/K!!!!


	6. Ringing in the New Year

Disclaimer: Okay, so I own nothing. Nothing at all. Which is quite sad because I love Max and would love to own him, however I don't. So anything you recognize I do not own at all. Please don't sue. I'm not a big fan of courts, or judges, or lawyers or anything of that sort. Thank-you.

Pairing: Max/Lulu and other pairings and allusions to other pairings.

Summary: "Why are you really helping me?" She asked quietly… Max sighed. "Because you don't want to be alone and right now neither do I."

Note: Max is 26 in this story. I don't know his age in the show and I'm sorry if that makes other people mad. It really isn't my intention.

* * *

A Bodyguard's Heart

Chapter 6: Ringing in the New Year

Caroline "_Carly_" Corinthos (soon to be Jacks) was worried about her cousin. It wasn't that she was worried about what would happen to Lulu, because Carly knew Max. She liked Max. It was the emotional toll that it would take on her that Carly was worried about. Lulu was eight-teen, young and completely in over her head.

If there was one thing that Carly knew well, it was getting in over her head. The countless number of times that she did something stupid or reckless without actually taking time to think through it, she knew all too well. She figured it was a Spencer trait. With Lulu being the youngest Spencer, her father off on some excursion, her brother having an affair with someone her own age, her other brother raising a baby on his own (with Emily, actually, but Carly never liked her anyways) it was no wonder that Lulu would turn to someone unexpected.

She tried to push it aside and she tried to just let it go but she couldn't because she cared for Lulu. She didn't want to see her get hurt and while she _knew_ (or rather immensely _hoped_) that Max would never intentionally hurt the young girl something kept gnawing at her. She crossed her fingers and sent up a prayer that Lulu wouldn't get hurt. Emotionally and physically.

She walked down the street and passed Kelly's. She looked in through the window and saw Max sitting at a table with Lulu. She watched as Lulu tipped her head back and laughed. Carly could hear the echoes of her cousin's laugh. She saw Max's back shake and she knew that he was laughing as well. She frowned when she saw Lulu's eyes glitter.

Carly had almost forgotten when Lulu looked liked that. All smiles, like there was nothing wrong.

Even though there was still that nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach, Carly walked away from the diner leaving the young blonde and the bodyguard laughing over French fries and milkshakes. She sent up another prayer that her cousin's heart wouldn't shatter into a million pieces…again.

* * *

Elizabeth Webber-Spencer chuckled softly at Lulu as she paced back and forth determined to pick a dress from the six she had lying on the brunette's bed. She took a while to sit back and examined the young girl. Lulu reminded Elizabeth of herself when she was her age. Vibrant, stubborn, head-strong and in love with someone she shouldn't be in love with. Elizabeth figured that Lulu didn't even know she was in love with Sonny's bodyguard. She didn't even know she was in love with Jason until the first time they kissed. She shook thoughts of Jason out of her head.

_Now_ was no time to be thinking of lost love.

"I don't want to wear gold. I already did gold. What about pink?" Lulu asked Elizabeth. Lulu held up a baby pink dress and Elizabeth visibly winced. Lulu nodded while taking a look at the dress. "I'd look like I was dipped in Pepto-Bismol right? Lizzie, what am I going to wear? The Party is tonight and none of these dresses suit my fancy."

Elizabeth laughed. "Going British on me Lu?" She looked at her bed which was drowned in gowns. "What about the green one? That one looks cute."

Lulu shook her head. "I heard from Max who heard from Milo who overheard Sonny who told Jason that Carly was going to wear green."

Elizabeth blinked a few times trying to process what Lulu had just told her. "Why would Sonny care what color dress Carly was going to wear?"

Lulu shrugged her shoulders. "Max said that Sonny was going to wear a green tie to match Carly's dress. Some token of love or something. All I know is that Sonny wants Carly back badly."

Elizabeth bit her lip. "So you and Max talk often?"

Lulu looked at Elizabeth while plopping down on the older woman's floor. "We're friends."

"Just friends?"

"Liz, what are you getting at?"

Elizabeth took a deep breath. "Is there something going on between you and Max on a more personal level?" She studied Lulu's face. She smiled sadly. "Or is there something that you _wish_ would happen on a more personal level?"

Lulu stayed quiet. She darted her blue eyes over the room but never made eye contact with Elizabeth who she thought of as a sister. She felt the older girl come sit down next to her on the floor. Elizabeth's arm snaked around Lulu's shoulder and pulled her towards her. Lulu laid her head on Elizabeth's shoulder and sighed. "I think I might like him." Lulu admitted after a moment of silence.

"But you're not sure." It was a statement.

"Part of me is and another part of me isn't."

"If it makes you feel any better the moment I figured out I was in love with Jason was the first time we kissed." Elizabeth told Lulu.

Lulu lifted her head off of Elizabeth's shoulder. "So I'm supposed to kiss him to figure out how I'm really feeling? Lizzie, this is all just so confusing. I want to kiss him and then I don't. I want something more and then I don't. I know that I want him in my life but I don't want to make a mistake and lose him."

"Sometimes you have to throw caution out the window and go with what your heart tells you to do." Elizabeth quoted.

"Who told you that?"

"I did." A voice said from the door. Both heads whipped to see Audrey Webber standing there with Cameron beside her. The little boy smiled and wobbled over to his mother. Elizabeth welcomed him with open arms and started to place kisses on his faces.

Lulu pushed the hurt she felt down. She looked at Audrey Webber who she, like Elizabeth called Gram. She was a tall woman with graying hair and a friendly smile. She knew personally and from what Elizabeth told her that Gram was a wise woman. She'd help anyone who needed it and her door was always open. She watched as Gram entered the room and looked around.

"Is it right to guess that those dresses are for the party tonight?" Gram asked.

Elizabeth nodded. "We're trying to figure out dress Lulu should wear."

"And I suppose all this fuss over a dress is also trying to look good for a boy?" At the girl's nods Gram laughed. "Oh dear, the lengths and stress that young women will go through just to get a boy's attention." She looked over at Lulu, "Is he special my dear?"

Lulu found herself nodding. "He's become one of the most important people in my life."

"Am I right to assume the feelings mutual then?"

The blonde nodded. "Yes."

"Then Lulu I suggest you take that quote and go with. If I remember correctly, and I'll have you know I'm not that old, that quote has helped us Webber women in the most difficult of times." Gram held up her hand and cut Lulu off when she went to say something, "I know what you're going to say dear, you may not be a Webber by blood but you will always be a part of the Webber family." She turned to leave the room and looked at her granddaughter. "I'll take Cameron, you two get ready."

"Gram, are you sure it's okay if you look after Cam tonight?" Elizabeth asked.

"Of course. My great-grandson and I need to have a long overdue talk about Julius Caesar." With that both Cameron and Gram left the room shutting the door behind them quietly.

Elizabeth looked at Lulu and then her closet. She got up and walked over. She pulled open the door and rummaged through the clothes. Lulu jumped when she heard a triumph yell from Elizabeth. Just as Lulu had gotten up Elizabeth came out with a silky red dress that had an outline of a rose in black beads on the left breast. Elizabeth held it up and smiled. "I bought this dress after Cam was born. Lord knows why I did it. I saw it, liked it, and bought it."

"Is that the dress you're going to be wearing?" Lulu asked examining the dress in awe.

Elizabeth laughed. "_I'm_ wearing the black dress. _You_ are going to wear this dress."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

* * *

Max Giambetti was not going to the New Years Eve party. He just wasn't. In fact he was content staying home and watching old movies on TV. He laid down on the couch in his sweatpants and a sweater. He was tired and didn't have the energy to get up to do anything. It wasn't like he didn't want to go the party he just…couldn't.

Lulu was going to kill him. He knew that for a fact. Even Milo told him that.

_"Max, come on you've got to get up and get ready for this thing." Milo said slapping him on the head._

_"No, I'm not going."_

_"Why the hell not? If I have to go and suffer sitting at a table with McCall and not have someone there to make fun of her with, what's the purpose of my living? Don't leave a brother hanging on his own Max. Get up."_

_"Milo, I just can't go."_

_"You do know that Lulu is going to kill you right?"_

_"Oh yeah, I'm banking on it."_

He heard Milo pound down the stairs. He looked up and saw his brother in a nice tux and his hair was gelled. Max smiled proudly at his brother. "Good job cleaning up."

Milo shrugged. "Takes a lot of practice." He sighed and looked at his brother. "Are you sure I can't convince you that you should go? I mean, come on Max, you're missing all of the fun."

"I'll survive."

"Fine. What-ever. It's your choice." He looked at his watch. "I'm heading out now. I'll call you at midnight."

Max nodded. "Have fun."

As the door shut behind Milo, Max was engulfed in silence. The TV was on but no sound was emitting. He waited fifteen minutes. For what he didn't know. Maybe a knock on the door or maybe a phone call. All he knew was that after those fifteen minutes were up he turned on the sound and settled ringing in the New Year's on his couch…alone.

* * *

Milo Giambetti, the youngest Giambetti sibling was scared. He was a bodyguard for Sonny Corinthos, he faced gunshots, bombs and other mad mobsters and none of them compared to one _angry_ Lulu Spencer. She had cornered him when she saw him come in. He could see the wheels working in her head and when he told her Max wasn't coming, he visibly winced. Elizabeth Webber-Spencer was entirely amused at the situation.

"What do you mean he's not _coming_?" Lulu growled at him tapping her red shoes impatiently.

Milo looked her up and down. He nearly whistled. Lulu Spencer really was a guy's dream. If his brother didn't see her first Milo would have jumped at the chance of being with Lulu. "I don't think he's feeling well." Milo half-lied. It wasn't the complete truth but Milo figured that if someone didn't want to go to a party and get completely trashed, then they were ill. Milo saw that Lulu softened. Her shoulders didn't clench and her eyes went back to their normal state.

"So you left him all alone? On New Year's Eve?" Lulu asked.

"He didn't beg me to stay or anything." Milo told her.

"Honestly, what am I going to do with him?"

"Go see him?" Milo suggested with a shrug.

Lulu spun around and the dress spun with her. Milo bent his head down slightly to see if he could catch a glimpse of something. He coughed and stood up straight when Elizabeth glared at him. "Lizzie-" Lulu started.

Elizabeth cut her off. "Go to him." She said with a wave of her hand. She hugged the blonde and whispered in her ear. "There's no time like New Year's you know."

Lulu nodded when they let go of each other. "I know." With that she walked out of the room and onto the elevator.

Elizabeth faced Milo. She glared at him some more. He shrugged. "What was I suppose to do?" He said. "Look at her she's hot." While Elizabeth kept on glaring at him he threw up his hands. "I'm a man and I have needs." He sighed. He looked over at where Sonny was sitting. He groaned when he saw Sam McCall was at the table chatting away with Jason. "You wouldn't by any chance be interested in making fun of McCall with me would you?"

* * *

Max woke up to banging on the door. He got up groggily and wiped his eyes. "Who is it?" He yelled.

"Your worst nightmare if you don't open this door." He heard Lulu yell back. He quickly got up and opened the door. She walked in and looked at him. "You weren't at the party."

"I didn't feel like going." Max said to her.

Lulu nodded. "Milo told me that so I thought I'd come and keep you company."

"You know you don't have to." Max told her while shutting the door.

"I know I don't have to but I want to." Lulu smiled at him.

He smiled back. Maybe he wouldn't be alone tonight after all.

* * *

"No way Marlon Brando was so much better in _A Streetcar Named Desire_ then in _The Teahouse of the August Moon_." Lulu argued.

"You can't say that though. He was awesome in both those movies." Max argued back.

"He was great in Guys and Dolls." Lulu said. "Funny too."

Max nodded. "It was a great movie. Wicked play too. Did I ever tell you I played Nathan Detroit in my High School production of that play?"

"No way?! That's wicked."

"But you know back to Marlon Brando, you can say that he was great in all of his movies. But the movies that will stand out the most are…"

"_The Godfather Trilogy_." They both said simultaneously.

Lulu laughed and tipped her head back. She tilted her head to the side and looked at Max. He looked back at her and they both smiled. She sighed and looked back down at her dress. It was slightly wrinkled. She mentally shrugged. Elizabeth wouldn't care too much. She looked at the clock and her eyes widened. "Max it's almost midnight!"

She grabbed his hand and she led them to the balcony. She went back and grabbed her red coat. She put it on and they were both outside. "It's freezing Lulu." Max said.

"Don't be a baby it's not that cold."

Max looked at his watch. "Five minutes."

"Are you excited for the 2007?" Lulu asked.

Max shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I am. It's always an exciting thing." He said while looking out over the balcony. He could see groups of people huddled together waiting to ring in the New Year. "What about you?"

"I want to forget 2006 _ever_ happened. Most of the things I did and the things that happened I just want to forget they ever happened. I want to forget ever getting my heart-broken; I want to forget what Lucky did to Elizabeth. I want to forget that my mom left me again. I want to forget the hurt that I've felt this past year." She looked at him. "Do you know that when I'm around you, you help me forget?"

He raised his eyebrows. "Do I really?"

Lulu nodded. "There's just something that happens when I see you. I become happy and I feel like all the things that I've done you look past them and see me for me and not the things that I've done and you don't know how much that means to me."

"You mean a lot to me." Max blurted out. He blushed. "I like that you feel that way around me. For what it's worth, you make me feel happy too."

"Good."

They heard the people countdown. They quickly counted with them "_10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1_…Happy New Years!"

Max laughed and turned to look face Lulu. "Happy New Year!"

Lulu took a deep breath. _'Sometimes you have to throw caution out the window and go with what your heart tells you to do.' _She could hear Elizabeth. She stepped closer to Max and stood on her tiptoes. Before he could say a word her lips were fastened on his.

She could feel him hesitate, her heart-breaking she stepped back only to get pulled back in. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his around her waist they stood on the balcony kissing while the people below cheered for the New Year.

Little flurries drifted down from the sky and fell on the ground as well as the two people in each other's embrace while they welcomed in 2007.

* * *

Alright so that chapter is done. I'm not really good with the Holiday chapters so please forgive. Hope everyone liked this chapter!

Happy New Years! Personally, 2007 better be a freaking good year.

Onto my reviewers,

**Hartjm**: A set-up? I don't. It wasn't in my plan. Although it's a wicked idea I don't it's going to make it. I think for now it's just going to be wishing there was more on Elizabeth's part. I definitely put Elizabeth on Lulu's side because she's been there. Thanks for the review, hope you liked this chapter!

**Notashamedtobeasoilyfan**: Double date? That would be so awkward! I could just imagine that! I'm really not liking Sam because she's just really annoying! Thank you so much for thinking my story rocks. You rock! Hope you enjoyed it!

**Maliek**: I've updated, hope you liked it! Thanks for thinking its great!

**IlovetowriteSMP**: It was cute wasn't it?! Hey? My birthday isn't until May! But thanks anyways! Isn't Milo a cutie? He's just so cute. The Italy part just came to me. I always say that Max wishes he could go home and that was a perfect thing to do. I think it's important that Milo develops a sort relationship with Lulu because if his brother likes her then he has to like her. Thanks for reviewing. Hope you liked this chapter.

**Jen Drake**: It is really rare to find a Max story and I'm glad that you liked it. Hope you liked this chapter!

**Little Miss Michelle**: Hope you liked this one too!

**Misha**: I'm actually rooting for Lulu and Milo on the show too! I think he really likes her. I also think that Lulu and Pete would be cute but I don't think GH is swinging that way. All I know is that Dillon needs to leave Lulu alone. I'm glad you think it's adorable. Hope you liked this chapter.

If I missed anyone I'm so sorry! Happy New Years!

Signing off

**Books.**


	7. Crimes of the Broken Heart

Disclaimer: Okay, so I own nothing. Nothing at all. Which is quite sad because I love Max and would love to own him, however I don't. So anything you recognize I do not own at all. Please don't sue. I'm not a big fan of courts, or judges, or lawyers or anything of that sort. Thank-you.

Pairing: Max/Lulu and other pairings and allusions to other pairings.

Summary: "Why are you really helping me?" She asked quietly… Max sighed. "Because you don't want to be alone and right now neither do I."

Note: Max is 26 in this story. I don't know his age in the show and I'm sorry if that makes other people mad. It really isn't my intention.

* * *

A Bodyguard's Heart 

Chapter 7: Crimes of the Broken Heart

She was closing up Kelly's on her own. Georgie had left with Dillon and _thankfully_ Lulu was in the kitchen putting the dishes in the machine when they came and then left, Mike had to leave due to an appointment and Penny was sick so that left Lulu Spencer to close the diner all by herself. It was fine with her because that meant that she would be able to think in peace without fear of getting of asked what she was thinking about. Well…_who_ would be more appropriate.

It had been three weeks since she kissed him. It had been three weeks since _he_ kissed her back. It had been three weeks since she last talked to him. She had given up calling him because he wouldn't answer. She had tried to get his attention when she would see him on the street but he would just duck his head. She sighed and started to put up the chairs.

There had to be a reason for all of this. She knew Max would never intentionally hurt her. She figured that he was stressed or that he was just tired because really when she thought about it, his job wasn't exactly the easiest thing to do.

Three weeks. That was a long time in her books. She sat down on one of the remaining chairs that she hadn't put up yet. She put her head in her hands. _'Everything was going to be just fine'_ she kept repeating to herself. Max was going to call her and they would talk. They needed to talk. She had nothing to worry about. Of course that never stopped her from actually worrying. Different scenarios went through her head. He never wanted to see her again, he never really liked her in the first place, he thought she came off to strong or that he hung out with her just out of pity.

She jumped as if someone shocked her. She was going crazy. She was going to end up staring at the wall just like her mother. He didn't pity her, Max didn't pity anyone. But then why hadn't he called back? What if he found someone new? What if Carly finally realized what she had right in front of her? She felt a ball drop in her stomach. Would he jump at the chance at being with Carly if the opportunity presented itself? Would he just drop her?

Her heart said no, her head said yes and her eyes started to water. She pushed the tears back. She knew Max, he would at least call before he decided to do anything. She got up and rubbed a hand over her face. She looked at the clock. Ten o'clock was rolling around and she put up the last remaining chairs up and grabbed her coat. She breathed in deeply before slipping her jacket on. He wouldn't hurt her. He couldn't hurt her.

She wasn't _ready to_ get hurt again.

She buckled her jacket and turned off the lights. She slipped out into the frosty air and locked the double doors behind her.

She saw an elderly woman walk down the street talking on a cell-phone. Her voice came out clear and strong. Lulu strained to listen and caught the accent flowing from the older woman. Lulu frowned, was it British? No, it sounded more Australian. "Darling, you must get home soon." The woman paused. "Well, if you need anymore initiative Carly just asked that lovely bodyguard, Max his name was," Lulu's eyes widened and she felt her heart rate start to speed up. "To marry him. Why, the poor man was flustered to death."

Lulu felt her lip start to tremble and she quickly walked past the woman towards the docks.

She didn't even realize she was crying until she got to the docks and sat down on the bench. It was then she realized that her vision was blurry.

* * *

Her cheeks were frozen, her eyes were swollen and her head was starting to hurt. None of that matter though. All that mattered was that her heart was shattering into a million pieces and she couldn't find the strength or courage to get up and go home. 

It was official she was bound to be lonely and hurt for the rest of her life. However short or long it was.

She kissed him and he kissed her back. She told him things that she didn't tell anyone. She did things for him that she normally wouldn't do. She put her heart on the line and he crushed it.

She was starting to grow numb but at that point she couldn't bring herself to care. All she could hear was that woman. _'Carly just asked that lovely bodyguard; Max his name was, to marry him.'_ Lulu felt tears well up again and she didn't bother holding them back. _'Why, the poor man was flustered to death.'_

She could see that it was getting late and despite the time she heard music. She kept her head bowed, she didn't know where the music was coming from and at that point she didn't really care.

_Leave me out with the waste  
This is not what I do  
It's the wrong kind of place  
To be thinking of you  
It's the wrong time  
For somebody new  
It's a small crime  
And I've got no excuse_

She groaned. This was exactly what she needed. A depressing song to make her own depressing life even more depressing. She was starting to get pathetic but could she blame herself? Her heart was broken and she was on the docks late at night. She knew what happened here late at night and at the moment it didn't matter to her.

She shut her eyes. Even when she closed her eyes she could see him. She cried some more. Why had this happened to her? Why did Carly even do it? Was it wrong of Lulu to kiss Max? She shook her head. She didn't do anything wrong. This time she was innocent.

_Is that alright?  
Give my gun away when it's loaded  
Is that alright?  
If you don't shoot it how am I supposed to hold it  
Is that alright?  
Give my gun away when it's loaded  
Is that alright  
With you?_

Her head was pounding but that was to be expected. She was experienced in crying. She knew all the symptoms that came afterwards. The headache, the stuffy nose, the red eyes and most of all the fragile heart.

The stars were out and the moon was so bright that it cast a shadow across the docks.

At that moment she didn't care.

_Leave me out with the waste  
This is not what I do  
It's the wrong kind of place  
To be cheating on you  
It's the wrong time  
She's pulling me through  
It's a small crime  
And I've got no excuse_

She had no reason to be feeling like this. Max wasn't hers. He was a friend. She would have to learn to accept that. He was a friend that would probably be married to her cousin. She felt her heart break even more. Was Carly suddenly over Jax? Were people in this town so opposed to seeing her happy? She had actually felt happy when she was with Max and now it all seemed like a dream just drifting out to sea and not coming back.

She sniffed again. She pressed her numb hands to her face and wiped off her tears. There was no use of crying over spilled milk. She would be fine. She would be just fine.

Well…_that_ was a lie because she couldn't stop crying.

_Is that alright?  
I give my gun away when it's loaded  
Is that alright?  
If you dont shoot it, how am I supposed to hold it  
Is that alright?  
I give my gun away when it's loaded  
Is that alright  
Is that alright with you?_

_Is that alright?  
I give my gun away when it's loaded  
Is that alright?  
If you don't shoot it, how am I supposed to hold it  
Is that alright?  
If I give my gun away when it's loaded  
Is that alright  
Is that alright with you?_

She stood up slowly. Her mind began to swim with memories. She became vaguely aware of footsteps and boats out in the Harbour. _'There's so much right in front of our faces and we don't see them until they drift away.'_ She had said to him when they were in Central Park that day. She was in front of him. Couldn't he see that? Couldn't he see that she was right in front of his face?

Was New York just an act of pity? Was this all for Carly?

The footsteps became louder and Lulu realized that there was more than one pair. She closed her eyes and opened them again. She looked up at the moon. It seemed to be staring at her with sadness. Voices carried out across the silent night and disrupted the song. She went to move. One foot was in front of the other when she heard and felt it.

The sound was a loud _'pop'_ she let out a loud strangled cry as it pierced through her body. She was on the cold dock as more bullets flew over her head. She rolled over and started to cry even more. She pressed a cold hand to her stomach. She felt liquid seep through her finger and she knew at once the color would be red.

She heard footsteps hurry towards her and she sent up a prayer that this wouldn't be where she died.

There were so many things that she had to do. So many things she had to say. She fought hard to stay awake. Her eyelids were dropping and she felt herself grow weak. Everything seemed blurry and going by in slow motion.

_Is that alright?  
Is that alright?  
Is that alright with you?_

The music kept on going from above her and all she could do was shiver. She had remembered making him promise not to get hurt. It hadn't occurred to her that she would get hurt.

"Lulu?!" She heard her name. She felt someone kneel beside her. "Lulu? Can you hear me?"

_Milo_. She had never been so happy to hear his voice. "Max." She croaked out. She didn't know how much time she had left. She was beginning to get tired and her body felt sore. She was colder then she was before.

"He's here." He said hurriedly. He shrugged off his jacket and pressed it against her wound. "Lulu, you need to stay awake." He told her when he saw her eyelids dropping. "Come on Lulu, stay with me. I'll get you to a hospital-God Lulu what were you thinking? What were you doing here at this time?" He took a deep breath. "Max!" He shouted. "Sonny! Jason! Max! Somebody!"

He bent down and picked Lulu from the ground. "Stay with me." He ordered. "I swear to God Lulu if you die on me Max will kick my ass." He looked down at the now pale blonde. He could see that she was struggling to stay awake. "He loves you, you know that? He may not say it but he does."

_'Does he?'_ She wondered. _'Well, that's good. I think I love him too.'_

Milo walked with her in his arms. "Max!" He called out to his older brother. Max turned around and frowned at Milo. His eyes widened when he saw the girl in Milo's arms. "Lulu's been shot."

_Is that alright?  
Is that alright?  
Is that alright with you?_

_No..._

* * *

Guys, I'm in a really big angst full mood today and that's where this came from. I know you all will hate me but seriously today was beyond crappy and I had to vent somehow. Better this than my pillow. I love my pillow. Anyways don't worry everything will work its way out in the end. 

Onto my reviewers:

IlovetowriteSMP: I had to add something funny in there. I think that's a line that Lulu would say. I wanted to capture Carly's mind because seriously, Carly has to be frigged up in the head after everything she's been through. I was really pissed when she asked Max to marry him. Just marry Sonny. We all know they're going to get back together anyways. Max is confusing. I love him to death and I think that there is so much that could be written about him. Milo is just a goof. He doesn't like Sam because right now, I don't like Sam. I liked the kiss part too. Thanks for reviewing hope you liked this chapter too!

Little Miss Michelle- Isn't Marlon Brando amazingly hot? Because I love him. He's gorgeous. It's one of my favorites too. It was so good. I hope you liked this chapter. I hope it was worth the wait. Thanks for the review!

Jen Drake- I love Audrey. She just has that air about her. She's wicked. This was random wasn't it? I know it was but it adds something more to the story. I'm a sucker for drama. I find that if someone doesn't push you away right away they will eventually. Men are like that. Assholes. Hehehe. Just kidding. Hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for the review!

Pequenop- Did I ruin this for you? I hope not. I hope that this chapter makes this story just a little bit more interesting. They did have a strong relationship and who knows? Maybe this will make them stronger. Elizabeth to me always seemed like a mother figure to Lulu. She's always there for her and she really loves her because they both consider each other sisters, you know? I hope that GH shows that more. This isn't the last either but I hope you liked it! Thanks for the review!

Kanga- I hope that you liked this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

SammiJ- I'm happy you found this story. I hope you still like this story now that this chapter sort of just popped up. Don't worry though everything will work its way out…sort of. Maybe, maybe not. There will definitely be more angst in the next few chapters. Hoped you liked the chapter and merci for the review!

Hartjm- Hope you liked this chapter! Thank you for the review. Their New Year's was cute wasn't it?

If I missed anyone I'm so sorry!

Signing off

**Books.**

P.S. The song is 9 Crimes by Damien Rice and obviously it doesn't belong to me. I wish it did. It's a wicked song.


	8. A Tear in a River

Disclaimer: Okay, so I own nothing. Nothing at all. Which is quite sad because I love Max and would love to own him, however I don't. So anything you recognize I do not own at all. Please don't sue. I'm not a big fan of courts, or judges, or lawyers or anything of that sort. Thank-you.

Pairing: Max/Lulu and other pairings and allusions to other pairings.

Summary: "Why are you really helping me?" She asked quietly… Max sighed. "Because you don't want to be alone and right now neither do I."

Note: Max is 26 in this story. I don't know his age in the show and I'm sorry if that makes other people mad. It really isn't my intention.

* * *

A Bodyguard's Heart

Chapter 8: A Tear in a River

She was lost. In the dark walking with no where to go. As she looked around her she could see tress and a paved road. She kept walking on the road waiting to see where it was going to take her. The night was warm with a cool breeze that wafted its way through her blonde hair. _'Am I dead?'_ She wondered idly. She felt like she was in purgatory walking with no destination in mind.

That was a lie, she had a destination in mind; she just wondered if he was going to be there, waiting for her with a big hug and the scent of Calvin Klein that made her feel warm and safe.

It took her a moment to realize that she was wearing a hospital gown and gripping an IV pole. Everything came back to her. The diner, the doubt, the lady, the docks, the gunshot that ripped through her body, the song, the fear of dying and the revelation that Milo told her while he carried her bloody body to somewhere safe. 'He loves you, you know that? He may not say it but he does.' Because of that she was determined to keep walking. To find the light that would lead her home.

She ignored the pain that erupted in her upper body. She walked a little further until she stopped and gripped the IV tighter. She struggled to breathe. She looked straight ahead and saw it. A blinding light with the silhouette of a figure. She wanted to cry. She knew that figure. She'd recognize him anywhere. She stood up straighter and walked again. The pain was there and throbbing. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she kept on walking. Sobs threatened to break out of her throat. She was almost there. She could almost reach him.

She couldn't see from her tears and she felt the salt from them drip into her mouth. A sharp pain struck her and she doubled over. She was on her knees on the paved road. Her sobs were racking her body creating even more pain. She stretched her arm out wriggling her fingers, silently begging him to take her hand. "Please." She sobbed. "Please help me to save me." A cramp started in her arm and it became hard for her to keep her arm straight. "Don't leave me." She saw his hand come out and stretched out further. There was a searing pain that jolted through her and she let out a scream. She felt his hand grasp hers. He held on tightly like he was afraid to let go. She looked up at him sobbing. "I love you."

Her world turned black.

* * *

Milo Giambetti was scared. He was scared of the outcome, he was scared for Elizabeth who sat on one of the chairs silently crying while holding her confused son, he was scared that Lulu wasn't going to make it, and most of all he was scared for his older brother who sat on a chair holding his head in his hands.

They were all patiently waiting. Milo snuck a glance at Elizabeth and immediately felt bad for her.

_It was Max who carried Lulu into the hospital. "Help!" He thundered. Nurses came around and shouted for a gurney. Elizabeth came into view holding hands with her son who had been waiting patiently for his mother to finish working. She was holding charts in her free hand and they all clattered to the floor when she saw Milo and Max both bloody and when she saw Jason look straight at her. She ran the rest of the way and Epiphany held her back as she started to scream for the pale young girl now situated on the gurney with a bullet hole through her stomach._

_"Lulu!" Elizabeth cried. Epiphany tried to soothe her. "No! I need to be there. I need to be in that operating room!"_

_Epiphany dragged her over to the chairs. Cameron started to cry when he saw his mother crying. He walked to the chair and sat on her lap, his hands in her hair. Elizabeth cried harder hugging her son. Epiphany sat down on the other chair and held on to Elizabeth's hand._

_Milo felt tears well up in his eyes and he wasn't surprised to see that his brother had tears streaming down his face._

Nearly three hours later and Elizabeth Webber hadn't stopped crying. She still held on to her son and he could hear her praying. Carly gripped Jason's hand as she looked over at the brunette mother. Carly never liked Elizabeth. It didn't stop her from feeling bad for the young woman. After everything she had been through now this, the only sister that Elizabeth ever really knew or loved was fighting for her life.

Sonny rubbed a hand over his face. He was tired. He knew that they were all tired. He looked to his right and saw his oldest bodyguard. His back was facing him but Sonny knew from how his back started to shake that Max was crying. With his head bowed he walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder and sat down. "I've been where you are." Sonny murmured. "And let me tell you something, it sucks. And it never goes away until you know that the one you love is safe." With that he got up and resumed his spot.

Milo moved over a couple of seats to the one that Sonny had just vacated next to his brother. Without thinking he grabbed one of his hands and held on. He looked at his tear-stained brother and just nodded in understanding. He was surprised when he saw Elizabeth get up shakily with her son and take the empty seat on the other side of Max. With her son's arms wrapped around her neck, she took Max's other hand and gripped it.

"It's not your fault." She whispered to Max. "I don't blame you. I'm sure that Lulu won't blame you either."

That set Max off and instead of crying quietly like he had been doing he started to sob. It came out as a choking sound but he shook his head and started to cry openly. Sonny, Jason and Carly stared at the bodyguard. Max didn't care. Milo wrapped his arm around Max's neck and pulled him to him. Max cried into Milo's shoulder as Elizabeth still gripped his hand.

All of them cried for the blonde in the operating room while they sent up prayers that she would be alright.

* * *

He stood outside her room looking in through the glass as Elizabeth sat next to her bed. She was talking to the sleeping girl who had been put in Room 256 four hours ago.

_The doctor walked towards the group of people sitting on the chairs waiting for the news. They all looked tired to him and he couldn't blame them. It was a long wait and the more time that went by the more he knew they became nervous and scared. Sonny Corinthos sat next to Jason Morgan and the doctor couldn't say he wasn't surprised. He knew from rumors that Sonny and Jason were loyal to the extreme and that made him feel happy for the young girl._

_He recognized Elizabeth Webber-Spencer in one of the chairs and went straight to her. She placed her sleeping son on the empty chair. The doctor saw that he woke up the moment he was out of his mother's arms. She looked up hopefully at him. He nodded. She let out a strangled cry of happiness. The other's started to stand up and crowd around the doctor. "She's going to be just fine. She is a very strong and lucky girl. The bullet was a through and through and luckily for her it didn't damage any organs. We lost her once but like I said she's a strong girl. We've put her in Room 256."_

_He watched as one man sunk down into his chair started to breathe in deeply. He could see tears puddle in his eyes and he had a smile on his face. "She's really going to be okay?" He asked._

_The doctor nodded. "She's really going to be okay." He turned around and left the group to their tears of relief._

Everyone had gone in to visit her. Milo had gone in. Carly had gone in. Jason had gone in. Sonny had gone in and now Elizabeth was in the room with Cameron. The little boy touched his aunt's forehead and looked at his mother saying something. Elizabeth said something back and Cameron was placing a kiss on Lulu's forehead.

He saw Lulu's eyes flutter open and felt his heart threaten to burst. Elizabeth jumped up from her chair scaring Cameron. Lulu gave a small smile and he could hear Elizabeth shriek.

Max backed away from the glass and walked towards the elevator.

He'd go in one day. Just not today.

He didn't want her to see him cry.

* * *

So what do you guys think? I hope that it was good. In case no one got the first part it was Lulu's dream…sort of. She was in surgery at the time and when '_her world went black'_ that was when they lost her that one time. So I hope this chapter made sense and I hope that I stuck true to the characters. This was a really big emotional chapter for me. Especially because while I was writing it I was listening to '_Love Will Tear Us Apart'_ by Susanna and the Magical Orchestra. It's an amazing song. Listen to it. I love it.

Onto my reviewers;

Amyvedamarie- I would never kill Lulu. She's my favorite character on the show! I am sort of feeling better. But you know how it is. Some days are better then others. A happy ending? Oh I don't know. I'm sure I can cook something up. There's about I think two or three more chapters left. I think. Don't quote me on that! Do you really think that? That this is the best original story in the General Hospital section? Seriously, you have no idea how happy that makes me feel! You rock! Thanks for the review and hope you liked the update.

Pequenop- I'm glad that I didn't ruin it for you. I'm glad you liked the last chapter I hope you like this one too! Thanks for the review

Jen Drake- That's what I wanted to do. Make the show appear some way or another in this story. Although sometimes it won't happen Carly proposed and this idea came to me. I think that Milo is important to the story because he's Max's little brother and he's come to care for Lulu. I'm really glad you like this story and I hope that you like this chapter. Thanks for the review.

VampireQueen21- You know what? I never thought I would actually be writing a Max/Lulu story, but I saw them and I saw like 'hey, they're pretty cute together' and voila this story was created. I'm very happy that you're enjoying it. I'm glad that you like Max with Lulu. I can't stand Dillon and I love Max. Friendship is a really big deal for me, especially in stories. I'm very glad that you like the last chapter and I hope that you liked this one. Thank you so much for the review.

SammiJ- I love angst too! It makes a story so much more interesting! I hope you liked Max's reaction! I feel that everyone needs to cry even the tough ones and this seemed like a perfect time for him to just finally breakdown. Hope you liked this chapter and thanks for the review!

Notashamedtobeasoilyfan- I'm glad that you think this story is wonderful and I agree with you that a little or a lot of angst is good for a story. Yes, Lady Jane was the one she overheard and I guess that that part of the show just seemed to fit with the story. I hope this chapter was what you wanted it to be. Hope you liked it and thank you for the review.

IlovetowriteSMP- It's one of my favorite songs. I listen to it all of the time. I guess its more poetic justice that Milo told Lulu that his brother loved her while she was basically on the fringe of death. Isn't it though? Those Giambetti boys have love to go all around! Lol. Seriously though, I could just see where GH could go with it if they would. I hope they do. She does care for them. They (especially Max, make her feel whole). Hope you liked this chapter and thanks for the review.

Hmmart- Just the mob and they're fighting ground. God, I love those men. I'm glad you're hooked on this story! Hope you liked this chapter and thanks for the review,

Runningwolf1986- I've continued! I'm glad you love the pairing! Thanks for the review and enjoy chapter 8!

If I missed anyone I am so sorry!

Signing off

**Books.**


	9. Broken and Tear Stained

Disclaimer: Okay, so I own nothing. Nothing at all. Which is quite sad because I love Max and would love to own him, however I don't. So anything you recognize I do not own at all. Please don't sue. I'm not a big fan of courts, or judges, or lawyers or anything of that sort. Thank-you.

Pairing: Max/Lulu and other pairings and allusions to other pairings.

Summary: "Why are you really helping me?" She asked quietly… Max sighed. "Because you don't want to be alone and right now neither do I."

Note: Max is 26 in this story. I don't know his age in the show and I'm sorry if that makes other people mad. It really isn't my intention.

* * *

A Bodyguard's Heart

Chapter 9: Broken and Tear Stained.

Max had come to a decision that Lulu wasn't going to like. In fact Max bet that she would fight him on it. She would cry and tell him that he was being selfish and that she hated him…but he knew he had to do it. If not for Lulu then making sure she never got hurt because of him, ever again.

He supposed that he had Lucky Spencer to thank for that.

_Milo and Max were at Kelly's getting coffee before their break ended. Milo was telling a joke and Max laughed at his brother's attempt at trying to keep a straight face._

_"You have the nerve to even be smiling right now." Lucky snarled from behind them._

_They both turned around at the same time. Milo growled and stepped forward. "Listen to me you little drug addict shit bag you keep your mouth shut."_

_Max put a hand to stop Milo. "Don't Milo." He said. He looked at Lucky. It took every amount of strength he had to not punch Lucky in the face. "I know you're worried about Lulu Lucky and understand that we are too-"_

_"You're the reason she's there!" Lucky roared. He ignored how every customer turned their heads to see the confrontation. "Do you think I'm stupid? I know she's been with you. I saw you two at the Christmas party. Nikolas had to hold me back from arresting your ass. Don't you dare stand in front of me and tell me that you're worried about her! She was shot because of you! She was at the docks because of you! If you even cared for her a little you'd stay the Hell away from her. You're the dirt-bag." He spat looking straight at Max. "A low-life mob thug who doesn't care that Lulu is in the hospital."_

_Lucky lost the ability to speak because Max closed the gap between them and had his hands wrapped around Lucky's throat. He heard the customers gasp but he ignored them. Max concentrated on Lucky. Hate shone in his eyes. "Don't you dare insinuate that I don't care for Lulu. I. Love. Her. You hear that? Do you think it doesn't kill me to know that she's lying in a hospital bed? Answer me something Lucky, where were you these last couple of days? Getting drugs? Sleeping with Maxie the Home-wrecker?" He let go of Lucky's throat._

_He heard Maxie Jones stand up and cry out in her defense._

_"Shut your dirty mouth." Milo snapped._

_"Don't," Max warned Lucky quietly and dangerously, "Ever think that I won't do anything to protect Lulu." He let go of Lucky and stormed outside with Milo hot on his tail._

Max sighed and shifted in his chair. He had thought about what Lucky had said that whole day. He hated to admit it but he did have valid points. Milo disagreed full-heartedly.

_"You're shitting me right?" Milo exclaimed spinning his head to look Max straight in the eyes. "You can't seriously take anything that druggie says to heart."_

_Max stifled a sigh and sat down on a chair in the Corinthos house. "He has valid points Milo."_

_"He's a crack-head!" Milo started to raise his voice. "Listen to me Max, what happened to Lulu wasn't your fault. It could have been anyone there. Don't go blaming yourself. She's getting discharged tonight Max. She's going home and you two will be together because you're miserable and from what I've been hearing from Elizabeth and ironically Nikolas she's miserable too because you won't stay in her room long enough to tell you that she's happy to see you"_

_"Don't you think she'd be happier away from the guns and violence and the fear of walking out doors or getting into cars? Don't you think she'd be happier knowing she can walk down on the docks and not get gunned down?" Max demanded. "She's eight-teen Milo. Number one; I should have taken that into consideration before I fell in love with her. Number two; no one, especially at her age, should come into this world. And finally she's too young to die."_

_"You do not understand this Max, she loves you. She wants to be with you. She doesn't care about your work. She doesn't care about who you work for. She cares about you and if you walk away from her that will be what kills her. Not a bullet Max, your rejection."_

_"I can't risk losing her." Max said. "I can handle seeing her with another guy. It would probably sting and I'll want to throttle him but as long as she's safe and doesn't have to worry about anything. I can't handle seeing her in a hospital bed again looking pale and lifeless."_

_"I can't handle seeing you sad anymore." Milo blurted out. "Dear God, Max you've been so down for the longest time. It nearly killed me ya know? You go to work, go to Kelly's and then go home. I swear Max you getting those two days off and finding Lulu were the best things that have ever happened to you. You didn't see your face whenever someone mentioned her name or when you saw her. You lit up and suddenly you weren't so sad anymore and I was happy that you were happy. Do not go back into your shell Max. Please."_

_"Milo," Max started. "She was shot because of me."_

_"She was at the wrong place at the wrong time!" Milo shouted. "It wasn't your fault."_

_"How many more times then?" Max shouted back. "How many more times is she going to be at the wrong place at the wrong time? Until someone finally gets the job done and kills her? I'm not going to be responsible for her death!"_

_"Then be responsible for her living! Be responsible for her being happy and waking up to know that she has someone who loves her. Don't be responsible for breaking her heart."_

_"You can fix a broken heart Milo. You can't bring someone back from the dead."_

Lulu was with the doctor getting the last of her belongings. Max put a hand to his forehead. He knew that this wasn't going to end well. He had to do it though. His heart was screaming to keep her, to hold and never let go and his mind was telling him to let go and allow her a chance to live.

He never knew love was so hard and confusing.

He was _infatuated _with Carly, or rather the idea of Carly.

He was in _love_ with Lulu Spencer. He had laughed at the saying 'It is better to have loved and lost then never have loved at all.' Now he couldn't help but curse life for its irony and misery that it somehow always brought him.

He would do this. He would protect her. From him and from his work.

He got up from his chair and walked around the hospital room. He finally took a seat on the bed. He looked up when he saw her enter. She was smiling boldly and she was holding a bag that contained her belongings.

"Hey!" She said happily. "You ready to go?" She looked at him and Max saw her smile slip down. "Okay so what's got you so down?"

"You were shot." He croaked out.

She raised an eyebrow. She mentally ordered her heart to calm down. "I know. I'm the one with the bullet wound."

"You were shot because of me."

"No. I was shot because I was down on the docks late at night. I knew what happened there at night and yet it didn't matter to me. I just needed somewhere to be."

"But you were there because of me." He said.

"Where are you going with this Max?" She asked her voice shaking.

"You can't interrupt me." He said. "When Milo brought you to where we were it felt like my heart stopped. I saw you pale and you were bleeding and I felt like dying. The wait at the hospital made me want to go insane. Lulu, I have never prayed so much in my whole life compared to that night. Then the doctor said you were going to be okay. I felt happy. I felt whole again. You were sleeping when I saw you through those windows." Max pointed to the windows outside her room. "I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to kiss you but most of all I want you to be safe."

"I am safe when I'm with you." Lulu interrupted quickly. Her lip started to tremble and she bit down on it hard.

"I ran into Lucky today. He said some things that actually made sense. By the way I sort of had him by the throat but that doesn't matter. Lulu if you never met me then you never would have been at the docks. You would have never been shot. You would have never fought with your friends and most of all you would have never been hurt. Physically and emotionally."

"Don't-"

"Please." He said holding his hand up. He felt his throat closing when he saw her tears. "This is hard for me too. You make me whole but I would rather see you with someone else then see you dead."

"I was shot Max! I didn't die. I'm fine so please don't do this." She felt the tears slip out of her eyes and roll down her cheeks.

Max got up from the bed and walked towards Lulu. He was in front of her and he reached down to grab her hand. He held it. "It hurts for me to you know."

She squeezed his hand. "Then let's save ourselves from the misery we're going to be in. We're good together Max. When I'm with you I'm happy, does that mean nothing?"

"Please just understand where I'm coming from. Please understand why I'm doing this."

"Is it because you're scared? I'm scared too, but together we can get through this." She took in a shaky breath and looked down at their joint hands. "You've become one of the most important people in my life. Don't leave me. Don't break my heart."

He leaned his forehead on hers. "I'm sorry." He whispered gently. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and untangled his hand from hers. He watched as their once joined hands fell to their respective sides. He walked out of the room and into the halls.

She was trailing behind him. "Don't do this Max. Don't do this. Don't listen to Lucky, he doesn't know what he's talking about." She saw Elizabeth look up from the main desk when she heard Lulu talking. Lulu started to cry openly and at once Elizabeth was at her side. She watched as Max kept walking away from her. "I won't be Sam McCall!" Lulu yelled. "I won't scheme ways to get you back. You taught me better. You made me a better person!" She saw Max get on the elevator. "Max! I came back for you, does that mean nothing?!" She fell into Elizabeth's arms sobbing when she saw the elevator doors shut and Max disappear behind them.

"Lu," Elizabeth whispered to the blonde teenager. "Honey, what's going on?" They dropped to the floor when Lulu started to sink down. "Come on sweetie, talk to me."

"He left." She heaved. "He just left." She looked up at Elizabeth with tears blinding her vision. "Why is it always me that gets heart-broken? Why can't I just be happy?"

Elizabeth and Lulu sat on the floor of the hospital hugging each other while Lulu cried into Elizabeth's shoulder as the others stared and watch the eight-teen year old break into a million pieces…yet again.

* * *

When Lucky saw Lulu walk into Kelly's that night he was happy. He stood up and spread his arms out waiting and expecting his sister to catapult herself into his arms. He didn't expect her to slap him across the face. Nikolas stood up and attempted to catch Lulu but she shrugged him off. She ignored everyone else and focused on Lucky. "You couldn't leave him alone could you?" She hissed. "You had to ruin it for me."

"Lulu," Lucky started rubbing his cheek. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Max!" She yelled. "What did you say to him?! Why would you do that? I was happy Lucky! I was with Max and happy, he made me happy! And what do you do? You ruin it. You drill it into his head that he was the reason I was in the hospital-"

"He was!"

She slapped him again. "Shut your mouth! For so long Lucky I have stood by your side. I supported you. I denied that you were a drug addict. You want to know why? Because you're my brother. You have an affair with Maxie! You cheat on Elizabeth and get away with it. You know what? I'm happy she's divorcing you. She deserves better." She wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face. "When I'm with someone I expect my family to support me. I don't care if you don't like him I needed your support. I needed your help with my abortion and you yelled at me! Well here I am yelling at you."

"You and Max broke up?"

"Because of you! Because you made him belittle himself and our relationship. That, I will never forgive you for. I may forgive you for getting addicted to drugs, I may forgive you for sleeping with a walking whore, but I will not forgive you for taking away the one person to make me truly happy in a long time."

"Lulu," Nikolas said. "Calm down and we'll all just sit and talk about this."

"You'll be safe now Lulu." Lucky stammered. "I said those things because I want you to be safe."

"Get clean." She spat. "Because right now _you're_ more of a danger to me, Elizabeth and Cameron then Max is."

She turned around and stomped her way out of Kelly's and into the bitter air.

Inside Kelly's Nikolas glared at Lucky. "What the Hell did you do?"

Lucky sat down on the chair and put his head in his hands.

* * *

Max was in his room staring at the ceiling. He let out a sigh. Lulu's sobs were echoing in his mind. _'I'm not going to hurt you.'_ He had told her that when he first formally met her in the alleyway. He let out a bitter laugh. He hurt her in the worst kind of way.

He remembered seeing their hands fall apart, just like their hearts. He shook his head. It was his decision. He made the choice to break it off. He made the choice to keep her safe and see her happy one day even if it was from afar.

He remembered hearing her scream at him begging for him to reconsider. He put his hands behind his head. '_It's really over'_ he thought. Everything that they had done, everything that they had gone through would stop there and end. 21 questions, New York, Pirates of the Caribbean, ice cream in the winter, Christmas, their kiss, and it would all end.

Would he hold her again? Would he talk to her again? Would he be able to kiss her again? He didn't think so. Even if he did see her walking, would she talk to him? Would she run into his arms like she did at Christmas? Would she visit him when he was alone on a holiday? He didn't think so.

_'I did the right thing.'_ He reminded himself for the twentieth time that night.

Now, when he actually thought about, he didn't think it was such a good idea in the first place.

"It's been a couple of hours." He said to himself. "And I'm already miserable."

_'Then let's save ourselves the misery we're going to be in.'_ She had said to him.

_'Too late.'_ He thought. He was already miserable.

It was really was his stupidest idea yet.

* * *

I don't know if I like this one. There's only one chapter left though! I know, it's crazy! Sorry for such the long wait.

Onto my reviewers;

Amyvedamarie- I'm glad that you liked it! Of course she'd make it I'd be a horrible person if I killed her off. I bet the conversation wasn't what you thought huh? Well everything will sort itself out. Sort of. You'll see! Thanks for the review! Hope you liked the update!

Notashamedtobeasoilyfan- Oh thank you! Poor Max, I love him to death though! Thanks for the review! Hope you liked this chapter!

IrishArmyBrat06- I'm glad you liked it and I hope that you liked this chapter too! The Christmas song that I used is called "My Grown-up Christmas List" by Michael Buble. It's a great song! Thanks for the review!

ILovetowriteSMP- It was wasn't it? I think I cried writing the last chapter. I know I'm such a loser! That's the thing with Max when he loves someone he isn't afraid to show. At least my version of Max does this. The T.V. version still rocks though. I love the Giambetti brothers. They make my life! Thanks for the review and I hope that you liked this chapter!

SammiJ- Thank-you. I think that Max showing his more emotional side was needed because he really does care for and love Lulu so of course he would be scared, right? I purposefully left Lucky and Nikolas out and it would be clearer in this chapter. Nikolas wasn't going to be a big part of the story anyways. Lucky is only there to rag on. Thanks for the review and hope you liked this chapter!

Hartjm- I know this wasn't long and hopefully you'll forgive me! I'm glad you liked it though! The conversation was sort of like 'Woah, where did that come from?' Don't worry everything will be smoothed out in the last chapter. Which is the next. Thanks for the review and hope you liked this chapter!

Jen Drake- I agree seeing the softer side of Max is great because he's great! You know, it's one of those events where you can't blame Max because if he knew Lulu was going to be on the docks he would have done everything in his power to stop her. Hopefully this chapter didn't piss you off or anything! Thanks for the review and hope you liked this chapter!

Sorry if I missed anyone!

Signing off

**Books**

9


	10. The Tale of Two Mended Hearts

Disclaimer: Okay, so I own nothing. Nothing at all. Which is quite sad because I love Max and would love to own him, however I don't. So anything you recognize I do not own at all. Please don't sue. I'm not a big fan of courts, or judges, or lawyers or anything of that sort. Thank-you.

Pairing: Max/Lulu and other pairings and allusions to other pairings.

Summary: "Why are you really helping me?" She asked quietly… Max sighed. "Because you don't want to be alone and right now neither do I."

Note: Max is 26 in this story. I don't know his age in the show and I'm sorry if that makes other people mad. It really isn't my intention.

* * *

A Bodyguard's Heart

Chapter 10: The Tale of Two Mended Hearts

March was nearly ending and Lulu could see winter melting away allowing spring to take over in its place. She leaned her head against the windowsill and watched the sun peak through the clouds. She was at Wyndemere spending time with Spencer while Nikolas and Emily went into town to run errands. She looked over at Spencer and saw that he was playing with toys in his playpen. She stretched her legs and walked over to him. She reached down and lifted him up. "Hey baby boy." Lulu whispered.

Spencer gurgled at his aunt. Lulu smiled softly. Spencer laid his head on Lulu's shoulder and she tensed. She swallowed roughly. It was definitely hard she decided. It was hard to hold a child and not wonder about what ifs. She hated what ifs. She knew another person who hated what ifs too. She felt tears well up and she rapidly blinked them back. She wasn't going to cry over him…anymore. She hadn't even cried over Dillon this much.

She wondered idly why she cried over Max (who she had known for a much shorter time) more then she cried over Dillon (who she almost had a child with).

Dillon was her first love or rather infatuation. He paid attention to her. He played into her hands. He was someone that she saw everyday. They grew close and in turn she started to fall for someone who was attached to someone else. She wondered if she loved Dillon or the idea of Dillon, that maybe he could learn to love her for her.

In the end because he found out what she was about, he left her. He said cruel (yet ultimately deserving) things to her and left.

Max was someone who never criticized her. He listened to what she said and then said his opinion. He made her laugh and shed the defensive slightly destructive exterior. He made her feel…worth something. It didn't matter what she had done in the past what he saw was the present. Like Dillon, in the end he left too.

She felt Spencer pull on her hair and she looked down to see her nephew smiling at her. "Sorry buddy. I spaced out there for a few minutes." She walked towards the couch and sat down taking Spencer with her. She turned him around so that he was facing her. "I'm going to tell you something and what I say you have to listen to. Now, I may know that I'm not the wisest person ever to walk the earth and I'm not exactly the best person to look up to but what I have to say is important. Do you understand?" Spencer blinked back at her still smiling. "One of the most amazing feelings you're going to feel one day is love. It overcomes you in the biggest waves that sometimes you wonder if it drowned you. Don't be scared because that's just what love feels like. Spencer, I know you're young and you're looking at me like I grew another head but the whole point of my lecture is that when you love something or someone don't be afraid to love them. Because despite of everything in-between it all boils down to you two. That's what matters." She let out a small laugh and sighed as a few tears escaped from her eyes.

Spencer frowned at his aunt and swatted away the tears.

She kissed his forehead. "Now you know your aunt is a nut. I guess it runs in the family."

"What runs in the family?" Nikolas asked walking in with bags hanging from each arm.

"Being crazy." Lulu responded bouncing Spencer on her knees.

Nikolas frowned and put down the bags. Emily followed him. "Lulu, are you corrupting my son?"

"Just telling the truth."

"Is everything alright Lulu?" Emily asked walking over and taking Spencer away from the blonde.

She nodded. "Yeah, everything is great." She plastered on a fake smile. "Two months and I'm doing just peachy." She got up and grabbed her coat. "Well since you're here I might as well be going."

"You don't have to go." Emily said.

Nikolas nodded eagerly. "You could stay here for the night."

Lulu shook her head. "I had better get going. I'm closing up tonight." She pointed to Spencer. "You. Heir to the Cassadine fortune, don't forget what I told you. It's a life lesson you know." She turned around and walked away.

Nikolas turned his gaze to his son. "You know, it's a pity you can't talk yet. Maybe then you'd be able to tell me exactly what she told you." Spencer laughed and shook his head. "Or you can rebel and not tell me anything."

Emily shook her head sadly. "She's still hurting from Max."

Nikolas sighed and wrapped his arm around Emily's shoulder. "She's a teenager who had her heart broken."

"She's a young woman who grew up too fast."

"That too."

* * *

Max stumbled into his penthouse with Milo following behind him. They both sighed when they entered the penthouse. "Man." Milo said shaking his head. "Alcazar just doesn't get it, does he?"

Max shrugged. "He's a mob boss." He loosened his tie and chucked his jacked on the sofa that he collapsed on moments later. "I don't think they ever learn."

"I guess so." Milo let out a yawn. "I'm going to head upstairs and sleep for a little bit." He walked up the stairs and into his room.

Max flipped on the T.V. and flicked through the channels. Seeing that nothing interesting was on, he got up and walked into the kitchen. He was looking through the freezer when he caught sight of a small tub of ice cream. He reached in slowly and took it out. Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough.

_"Are you meaning to tell me that you prefer Rum and Raisin over CCCD?" Lulu asked shaking her head. Max had virtually nothing in his fridge and Lulu blew a casket when she found out the Giambetti boys hadn't been grocery shopping in three weeks._

_"What's CCCD?" Max wondered throwing in a few frozen dinners. Lulu took them and put them back in their rightful places. "Hey! I love those frozen dinners."_

_Lulu made a face. "Ew. Number one they are completely unhealthy, number two don't rely on frozen foods because one day they will run out and number three…just ew. And for your question, how could you not know what CCCD stands for? Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough."_

_"They have an ice cream made out of Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough?"_

_Lulu shook her head. "Blasphemy. I'm telling you its pure blasphemy."_

That was before things had gotten complicated. Or had Max made them complicated? He didn't know what to think.

It had been nearly two months and Max was still having a hard time dealing with it. He grabbed a spoon, shut the freezer and took off the lid of the ice cream tub. He dug his spoon in it and put it into his mouth. He looked down at the ice cream and smiled softly. He understood why Lulu liked it so much. With the ice cream in hand he walked back towards the living room and leaned against the fireplace while he looked out the window.

Winter was disappearing and spring was coming into view. The transition always awed Max for some reason. He figured it was seeing the snow melt away and the frostiness slowly but surely evaporate until next winter.

Spring. It was a time to leave all of memories of the harsh winter behind and start new. He used to believe in that. He let out a small sigh. He didn't know if he knew how to start a new beginning. Or he didn't want to start a new beginning…at least not without Lulu.

How was it that he had become so attached to her? What was it about her that was…infectious? That was easy. It was the smile. And the laugh. And the sarcastic comments. It was her loyalty. Most of all it was how she was passionate when it came to someone or something she loved.

He wondered if she still thought of him.

They had bumped into each other a few times. She would look up at him hopefully and he would turn his face. She'd let her hand linger on his arm as she walked away from him.

Sitting on the couch he was assaulted with memories of her. Of him. Of them.

_Max took a sip of his coffee. "So, was there any special reason why you were out in the snow?"_

_Lulu sighed and traced the mouth of the mug with her index finger. She shrugged. "Everything." She turned her head to see Max looking at her intently. "My mom slipped back into her catatonic state, my dad fled to some unknown country to most likely wallow up in his self pity, Lucky knocked Maxie Jones up and every time I call her on it everyone jumps down my neck and tells me that I did the same thing. Only I'm worse. You see Maxie is actually keeping the baby, I had an abortion." She set the cup down on the table and ran a hand over her face. "And I just spilled my guts to a total and complete stranger. That's great. Go ahead."_

_Max raised his eyebrows. "Go ahead and do what?"_

_"Judge me. Tell me that I killed my baby. Tell me that I'm trash and I have no room to judge Maxie because then that would make me a hypocrite."_

_"I'm not going to judge you. You're trying to protect your brother. There's no shame in that. As for your abortion, I can't say anything because a lot of women get it. It was your choice and if they keep on rubbing it in your face, then you need new friends."_

_"Do you ever wish you could move?" Lulu asked while they walked out of Central Park._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I mean, don't you wish that sometimes you lived somewhere other then Port Charles? There's so much out there. There's so much right in front of our faces and we don't see them until they drift away. I don't want to be like that. I love my family and Port Charles will always be my home but sometimes I wish it wasn't." Lulu sighed. "That's completely stupid right?"_

_"Did it hurt when you served that family?" Max asked quietly._

_Lulu looked at him with sadness in her eyes. "A little bit." At his look she sighed. "It hurt a lot. I looked at the kid and she had these blues eyes. It just startled me a little bit and sent me into a fit of 'what ifs.' I'm not a 'what if' person."_

_"They're never good. Making a person second guess themselves makes them crazy."_

_She walked up the stairs and once at the top she looked back down. "You're a good guy Max." She said to him. "One of the only good guys left."_

_"It just means two dances instead of just one." She raised her eyebrows at Max. "What do you say Giambetti? You up for the challenge?"_

_Max looked down at her and at that moment he was oblivious to the looks and stares from not only the people at the table but scattered people all over the room. All he concentrated was on the blue eyes staring at him playfully. "Bring. It. On."_

_"You could have left me in the alleyway…but you didn't. You helped me get through what happened and because of that you've become one of the most important people in the world to me. You actually listen to me instead of berating me. You're my hero."_

_Max smiled down at the girl softly. "For what it's worth you've become really important to me too."_

_She could feel him hesitate, her heart-breaking she stepped back only to get pulled back in. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his around her waist they stood on the balcony kissing while the people below cheered for the New Year._

_Milo walked with her in his arms. "Max!" He called out to his older brother. Max turned around and frowned at Milo. His eyes widened when he saw the girl in Milo's arms. "Lulu's been shot."_

_"Then let's save ourselves from the misery we're going to be in. We're good together Max. When I'm with you I'm happy, does that mean nothing?"_

_She was trailing behind him. "Don't do this Max. Don't do this. Don't listen to Lucky, he doesn't know what he's talking about." She saw Elizabeth look up from the main desk when she heard Lulu talking. Lulu started to cry openly and at once Elizabeth was at her side. She watched as Max kept walking away from her. "I won't be Sam McCall!" Lulu yelled. "I won't scheme ways to get you back. You taught me better. You made me a better person!" She saw Max get on the elevator. "Max! I came back for you, does that mean nothing?!" She fell into Elizabeth's arms sobbing when she saw the elevator doors shut and Max disappear behind them._

Did it mean nothing to him? No it meant the world to him. She meant the world to him.

He looked at his wrist-watch. It was late, he knew that. He got up quickly and put the ice cream down on the table. He knew where she'd be.

As he scribbled a little note for Milo and walked out of the penthouse, he sent up a silent prayer that he wasn't too late.

After all, he didn't want to be bitter and miserable for the rest of his life.

* * *

Lulu was closing up Kelly's again. She had been closing up for the last month. She didn't mind. That way it meant that she could delay going home. She reached over and turned on the radio.

_If I told you a secret  
You won't tell a soul  
Will you hold it and  
Keep it alive_

She paused for a minute and then shook her head. She took the cloth and wiped down the counter. She rearranged the salt and pepper shakers and made sure that everything was turned off in the kitchen.

_Cause it's burning a hole  
And I can't get to sleep  
And I can't live alone  
In this life_

_So look up, take it away  
Don't look da-da-da-down  
The mountain_

She flipped on the dishwasher and moved towards the tables. She started at the front wiped each table before she put up the chairs.

_If the world isn't turning  
Your heart won't return  
Anyone, anything, anyhow_

_So take me, don't leave me  
Take me, don't leave me  
Baby, love will come through  
It's just waiting for you_

She swallowed roughly but continued cleaning up.

She almost let out a laugh. They always said that love will triumph over everything but somehow, now, in her predicament, she didn't really believe that.

_And you stand at the crossroads  
Of highroads and lowroads  
And I've got a feeling  
It's right_

_If it's real what I'm feeling  
There's no make believing  
The sound of the wings  
Of the flight_

She wanted so badly for Max to just open his eyes and realize that she was right in front of his face. She wanted Max to realize that he made a mistake in letting her go because she wasn't ready to be let go. She wanted to hold on. She wanted to fight for him. She had never wanted to fight for someone like she wanted to fight for Max. He made her feel better about herself and actually listened to her.

She was putting up the chairs and was absorbed with the lyrics of the song that she didn't hear the door creak open as someone let themselves in.

_Of a dove, take it away  
Don't look da-da-da-down  
The mountain_

_If the world isn't turning  
Your heart won't return  
Anyone, anything, anyhow_

She was shocked when she saw someone step beside her and help put up the chairs. She looked up at his dark chocolate eyes and he sent her a small smile.

_So take me, don't leave me  
Take me, don't leave me  
Baby, love will come through  
It's just waiting for you_

_Oh, look up, take it away  
Don't look da-da-da-down_

_If the world isn't turning  
Your heart won't return  
Anyone, anything, anyhow_

They stood across from each other staring.

Lulu felt her heart catch in her chest. He was there. He was really there. She gently grabbed his hand, hesitantly, afraid that he was going to take it back. He didn't. He grabbed her hand and held it. She continued to stare at him.

Max looked around and noticed the chairs that hadn't been put up yet. He let go of Lulu's hand and started to put up the chairs.

Lulu twirled and saw Max start to put up the chairs that she had left behind. She stared at him confused. "Why are you helping me?" She asked.

Max turned his head and smiled at her boldly. "Because you don't want to be alone and right now neither do I."

Lulu's eyes grew wide and she let out a laugh. She jumped into Max's arm and kissed him on the lips.

He didn't hesitate this time. Instead he pulled her closer and held her tightly. Afraid to let go. This time he knew that wouldn't.

_So take me, don't leave me  
Take me, don't leave me  
Baby, love will come through  
It's just waiting for you_

_Love will come through  
Love will come through  
Love will come through_

* * *

The song at the end is called Love Will Come Through by Travis. I love the song. It's an amazing song and I thought it would fit.

Anyways, can you guys actually believe it? It's done! I'm actually kind of sad. I became attached to this story. Has anyone been keeping up with General Hospital? I'm sort of going crazy. I hate that girl kidnapper. She's a witch. I hope Robin will be okay. Spinelli is the best. I love him! Does anyone else see that Maxie and the guy she's stuck with totally have some chemistry? Because I do. I'm actually starting to tolerate Maxie now. I don't mind her as much.

Anyways I just want to say a big thank you to everyone.

Now onto my reviewers!

IlovetowriteSMP- Isn't it crazy?! I mean it's finally done. I appreciate that you reviewed every chapter and that you gave me support, thank you so much! Wasn't their conversation very emotional? I thought I would add that and then go into a happy ending. I'm a sucker for those! I was waiting for GH to let Lulu flip out on Lucky but she never did and that got me angry so I made her flip out on him. I love the relationship between Liz and Lulu it's so sisterly that it makes me happy whenever I see them together on the screen. I'm really glad that you liked the story and I hope that you liked the last chapter. Thanks for the reviews and support!

SammiJ- I know, I hate seeing them miserable too! Well, I hope that you liked the chapter because I enjoyed writing it and reading your reviews! Thank you so much for your reviews! I really hope that you liked the final chapter! Thanks again for your reviews!

Amyvedamarie- I know! I don't anyone really expected the conversation. I didn't even expect it, until I started writing and was like 'Yeah, that would great to put in it.' That's the girl I made Lulu to be, she hated what Lucky did and loves Max so of course she's going to stand up for him. I really hope that you liked the final chapter! I know can you believe it? Thank you so much for your reviews! Hope you liked it! Thanks again!

Murgy31- Thank you so much for liking the story! Hope you liked the last chapter and thank you for your review!

IrishArmyBrat06- Oh no! I didn't mean to make you cry! But I'm really happy that you liked it! Thank you for the compliment! I hope that you liked the overall story and thank you for your reviews!

Coffeegurl5- You know what? I'm happy that you came across my story and I'm very happy that you liked it! Don't cry please! Everything worked out in the end lol! I'm glad that reading my story was the highlight of your day! Thank you so much for your reviews and hope you enjoyed the last chapter!

Notashamedtobeasoilyfan- Thank you! Oh I know! Milo kicks butt! He's wicked awesome! I think that what Max and Lulu said would have to effect them both and of course they were sad they had a connection with one another! That's the thing though Lulu even said that she wasn't going to scheme up ways to get Max back because he made her a better person. Of course he did, he's Max. Looking at him and Milo make me a better person (yeah right). Thank you so much for your review and support. I hope you liked the last chapter as much as you liked the previous ones! Thanks again!

I want to send out a big thank-you to all of my reviewers and even those who read but didn't review the fact that you read it makes me happy! Thank you all so much and I hope that you will read my next General Hospital story that I have in mind

It will be different from this one however it will center around Diego and Lulu and will be AU. I know it doesn't grab out but I promise it just might be good! Think about it please!

Thank you all so much! You have no idea what your support means to me!

Signing off

**Books.**

P.S. I'm sorry if I left anyone out. Thank-you all so much! Keep an eye out for my next GH story!


End file.
